On A Mission
by My-Crimson-Tears
Summary: Sakura tries to start a new life so she leaves Konoha, but is kidnapped by the Akatsuki and is made an offer she cant refuse. who will she choose  The Akatsuki or Konoha? will her decision become even harder when old friends cross her path? RATING PUT UP!
1. I'm Leaving

**This chap has been redone, so make sure you read this chap before going onto the 2****nd**** okay. Hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 1: I'm Leaving**

It started out like any other day really. Everyone was getting ready for their daily training with their teams.

In front of a full length mirror stood a pink haired kunoichi. Staring at the cuts and bruises her body had received through her harsh training

"am I really a waste of time?" she muttered to herself, recalling yesterday's events

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura was thrown violently against a tree and her arms and legs were pinned to the tree by kunai through her clothes_

"_why are you so harsh on me?" she cried, tears threatening to fall_

"_because you are weak and will never be taken seriously on this team until you get stronger" mocked a Raven haired boy standing in front of her_

"_I'm trying Sasuke. I'm trying for __**you**__!"_

"_well don't try for me, do it for yourself. Maybe you'll finaly get somewhere if you get that through your big head!" yelled Sasuke_

_Saukra hung her head, her bangs covering her face as tears began to flow freely from her eyes_

"_you really are a waste of time" spat Sasuke before walking off_

_Straight after, Naruto came running over to her and removed the kunai from her clothes. She slumped down onto his body as he tried to calm her down_

"_don't listen to him Sakura, he doesn't kno-"_

"_BUT HE'S RIGHT NARUTO! You can't deny it. I'm just a hindrance to this team. I don't have any real power or special abilities. I'm just weak Sakura Haruno"_

_Naruto couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth, but he was getting really pissed off with the way Sasuke was treating her lately, everyone could see it but was too scared or couldn't be bothered to say anything to him about it._

_Sakura cried harder into Naruto's shoulder and held onto him for support. He didn't know what else to do, there was nothing he could say that would make her feel better, so he just hugged her back tightly with sympathy_

_**End Flashback**_

"one more try. I'll try one more time. If I cant be strong I'll leave" she said to her reflection and nodded

She then grabbed her weapon pouch and walked towards Team 7's training area

"hey Sakura" chimed Naruto when he saw her

Sasuke scoffed and looked away

"good morning" she smiled

Kakashi appeared behind her

"are you okay? Your body's covered in wounds" he asked concerned

"yeah I'm fine. It's just a scratch" she laughed and walked ahead with Naruto

"Sasuke? Don't you think your going abit to hard on Sakura?" said Kakashi striding next to Sasuke

There was a few seconds of silence before he simply said "no" and walked ahead

Kakashi just sighed

When they reached their training grounds, there was a 3 2 1 GO and they were off again. It was an all on all training session again. Sakura dove for the bushed and surpressed her chakra, the only thing she was an expert at was her chakra control.

Sasuke appeared behind her and stabbed her leg. He wasn't fazed at all as her body was replaced by a log

He felt a presence behind him and swiped a kunai at it

A Sakura clone

A kunai then shot past him and aliced the sleeve of his shirt

'she's concentrating today' thought Sasuke hiding up a tree 'this will be more exciting'

He still couldn't feel her chakra, she was just too good at hiding it

Meanwhile, Sakura was resting as quietly as she could in the trunk of the tree Sasuke was standing in. she then heard someone run around the tree and the next thing she knew, it blew up with her inside

She was sent hurtling into the air where Sasuke caught her and slammed her against another tree

"abit better. You actually managed to graze me today……but your still not good enough" he smirked squeezing her throat.

He raised an eyebrow as Sakura smiled then dissapeard

"what? A clone? But when?"

He let out a sharp yelp of pain as a hard leg came down on his head. He stumbled forward abit but was thrown back as he stepped on an explosive tag

Sakura stood up from her hiding place to see if her plan had worked only to be greeted by a punch to the face. She was slammed into the tree and she barley managed to avoid the numerous amounts of kunai thrown at her. As she swiftly side flipped to the side, a kunai caught her headband, slashing it right through the middle.

Sasuke saw her from 2 shadow clones and she hid again

"you've gotten better I'll admit that" Sasuke called out to her "but you still lack something"

There was silence for a few moments before rustles came from 3 bushed, Sasuke thre 3 kunai at them, all hitting their target. The 2 clones dispeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the real Sakura stuck to a tree

He walked over to her and pressed his body against hers, making a moan escape from her mouth. He leant in closer to ear and whispered "skill"

Sakura had had enough with his tupid comments and kicked him hard in the groin. Sasuke hadn't seen that one coming and keeled over in pain. Sakura tore the kunai from the tree and walked over to Sasuke.

"hows that?" she asked with anger in her voice

Sasuke smirked at her and said "not good enough" then thre her at the tree again, this time pinning almost all of her body to it.

"why do you do this to me?" she asked for the thousandth time

Sasuke flicked the tree and a coconut fell down onto Sakura's head, knocking her out

"because you're still weak" he snorted.

---------

Sakura awoke 5 hours later in Konoha hospital, natuto half sitting, half laying on her bed beside her, sleeping

She tried to sit up, but her head pounded her lie back down, she complied and fell back against the soft pillow

She looked out the window to see a clear blue sky, she guessed it was about 2-3pm. She then looked back at Naruto 'your so lazy' she laughed to herself. She then became more serious

'that's it. I failed to become strong here so I'm leaving **tonight**' she thought and drifted back off to sleep for a few more hours.

She awoke again and looked out the window again, it was dark now. She looked around, Naruto was gone and all was quiet. Sakura slowly got up, her head having recovered fully from her sleep, she then jumped out the window quietly and landed gracefully on the rooftops.

Sakura ran to her house and packed a few vital items. She then walked out the door, not leaving any note and headed towards the huge gates of Konoha.

"if I can't live my life here, I'll start a new one somewhere else" she muttered and walked out of the gates….forever

Not long after she walked out of Konoha there was a scream and a thud. Sakura had been knocked out again and taken somewhere far away from her once called home.

**Next Morning**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!!!???" roared Sasuke banging his fists down on the Hokage's desk

"it means we can't find her" replied Tsunade impatiently

"why cant you find her? Her pink hair makes her stick out like a sore thumb!" he yelled

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" shrieked Tsunade

Sasuke stopped and stared at her

"shut up for a minute. We have our best ANBU out looking for her" she said

"make me an ANBU" whispered Sasuke

"what did you say?" asked Tsunade in disbelief

"I said make me an ANBU. I'll go and look for her and I _will_ find her" he stated

"Sasuke your 12 years old. There is no way in hell I'm letting you join the ANBU just yet. Come ask me that in about another 5 years time, if she hasn't returned by then" said Tsunade

"but why? My brother was an ANBU around my age right now" complained Sasuke

"Sasuke…. It May well have been your brother or the organization he's in that took her. We don't know but it's still a possibility" sighed Tsunade

"but-" he started

"Sasuke please try to understand, Sakura has been kidnapped from right under our noses. I cant allow you to be put in that position as well" explained Tsunade

"if she's not back in 5 years, I'm going after her and no one will stop me" he growled

"understood"

Sasuke nodded and walked out the door

Tsunade sighed

"he doesn't realise there's a _very_ slim chance she's still alive"

-----------

As Sasuke walked home, all he could think about was Sakura. _his_ girl had been taken away from him and hardly anyone was doing anything about it

"I May be only 12, but I'm still an Uchiha" he said aloud

He went out into his back yard and stared at a tree. On that tree was a WANTED poster for Itachi. Sasuke stared in to the murderous eyes of his brother and anger filled him

"I bet you _**are**_ behind this as well. Your always ruining my life. First my family and now my cherry blossom. I will find you and I will….kill you" spat the younger Uchiha throwing numerous amounts of kunai and shuriken at the poster.

Leaving it in pieces.

"no matter what it takes, I will get you back Sakura"

**Chapter 1 of new story. Hope you like. R & R for me please : x.x.x**

**Hope you liked the added part : hopefully, I'll put the 2****nd**** chap up soon :**


	2. 5 Years Later

**Well its summer now (you couldn't tell by the weather ¬.¬) so I'm gonna get off my lazy ass and do this chapter. I need to do more on it cause I think it kinda sucks at the mo so yeah**

**Chapter 2****5 Years Later**

'it's been 5 years now. I can finally go looking for her. I would've never been granted this mission until now; and even if I went on my own accord, the ANBU would've brought me right back. But now I'm stronger, smarter and more determined that ever to bring her back. I'm ready now. I will bring Sakura back'

Sasuke Uchiha packed his bag and weapons, then head out the door towards the Hokage's tower. He knocked several times then waited

"enter"

Sasuke pushed open the door and shut it behind him

"is it that day already?" asked Tsunade

Sasuke nodded

"well I stand by what I said 5 years ago. And I doubt I can change your mind now?"

Sasuke shook his head

"I didn't think so. Okay then. Sasuke Uchiha, I grant you the mission of searching for Sakura Haruno.

"thank you"

"you shall be joined by 3 other shinobi"

"no"

"pardon?"

"I said no. I want to do this by myself"

Tsunade thought for a while before saying "very well, I wish you luck……and Sasuke?"

"yes?"

"happy birthday"

A small smile appeared on his lips and he opened the door………

"SAKURA?"

"Sasuke?"

"SAKURA?"

"Tsunade?"

Tsunade ran from behind her desk and pulled Sakura into a big hug

"where have you been these past 5 years?" she asked

"around" replied Sakura

"how did you escape?" asked Sasuke

"Sasuke don't bombard the girl with questions. Take her out for a meal for christs sake! She can answer questions when she's settled in" groaned Tsunade

"okay"

Sakura inwardly smirked

Sasuke then led her to the ramen stand that Naruto loved. They both ordered a chicken ramen and began to eat

"so…." began Sasuke

"what?"

"how did you escape?"

"escape who?"

"The Akatsuki" he said barley above a Whisper

"who? Never heard of them"

"then…how…but you…?"

"when I woke up I was in the snow village. Then I wandered around for a few years before deciding to come back here"

"what about the ANBU that's been looking for you?"

"never seen any of them"

"your joking?"

"I'm really now"

"well, I'm just glad your finally home"

"you are?" asked Sakura a tad surprised

"yeah. it's been kinda boring lately"

"Sasuke…"

"yeah"

"isn't today your 17th birthday?"

"yeah it is"

"happy birthday"

"thanks"

She smiled

"everyone will be glad your back"

"I'm glad to be back to. I've missed you guys"

"why didn't you come back sooner?"

"I didn't want to come as the same weak little girl. So I trained for a bit"

"with who?"

"people"

"all this time. We thought you were dead"

"did _you_?"

"well now…one point…maybe" he sighed " there were moments when I nearly gave up. But then I remembered the smile on your face thought how happy you'd be if I brought you home"

"Sasuke, you were going to look for me?"

"yeah, but Tsunade wouldn't let me till I was 17, which is were I am now"

Sakura stayed silent, thinking hard

"well your back now and that's all that matter"

Sakura nodded and finished her ramen

Sasuke then took her to where he knew everyone else would be, on the training grounds

"oh my god is that? No it cant be…it is!!! SAKURA!!!" yelled the hyper-active blonde running over to her

"hello Naruto. How're you?"

"I'm fine but what about you? You've been gone for 5 years. No one could find you. We thought you were dead. We were so sad…"

"I'm fine really. So anything happen while I was gone?" she asked walking along side Naruto and Sasuke

"nah not really. A few attacks, lot's of missions and that's about it really" he groaned

"sounds fun" laughed Sakura

She managed to pull the biggest smile as she reached the others. They were all there. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Neji and Ten-Ten. Then there was Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura herself. Now they were really **all** there

'just like the old times' thought Sakura

"I see you've lost your big forehead" grinned Ino

"but I see your still the same Ino-Pig" smirked Sakura

The two of them laughed and sat down next to Hinata and Ten-Ten, soon they were in a deep conversation about themselves.

"so much for your big mission" sighed Shikamaru sitting down in the shade, a bit away from the girls

"yeah. it's a bit of a disappointment. I mean I wanted to be the one to bring her back. But I can say I'm more happy she's back home now; and on my birthday" smiled Sasuke

"the first time you start caring about your birthday is when Sakura comes back" smirked Neji

"so?" asked Sasuke

"so, it makes me think you like her"

Sasuke stayed silent

"do you?" enquired Lee leaning closer

"well I dunno, I haven't seen her in 5 years have I? And back then I wasn't really the nicest person to her"

The boys seemed to leave it at that and started a conversation with the girls

----

A few hours passed and it started to get dark

"I guess I better go home now" yawned Sakura standing up and stretching

"uh, about your house…." started Hinata holding her arm

"what about it?" asked Sakura looking at everyone

"in one of the attacks, it kinda got burnt down" finished Ten-Ten

"and my parents?"

There was silence among the whole group. Naruto walked over to her and looked her straight in the eye

"they died" he said quietly

Sakura stared at him, with her jade eyes wide. She dropped down to the ground, shaking. Hinata instantly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tight. Ino and Ten-Ten also joined in the tight hug. The boys could only look down at her, sympathy evident in their eyes.

"how long?" whimpered Sakura

"about 2 years ago now" replied Sasuke understanding the pain she was feeling

"how….how did it happen?" she asked

"they died protecting Konoha from a sound village invasion, you can guess who was behind that" said Naruto through gritted teeth

"Orochimaru" spat Sakura venomously

"they died at the hands of him" said Shino

Sakura felt the anger inside her boil even more, but she knew couldn't lose her temper now…not here. So instead she cried

The atmosphere around them began to darken, but none of them seemed to know why. Except for one, because she was the cause of it

"you want to stay at my house? You are welcome to stay as long as you like" said Hinata

"oh Hinata you're the best" sobbed Sakura hugging her friend

"Ino, Ten-Ten, you can stay tonight as well if you want" added Hinata

"thank you" they both said"

"well we better get a move on then" yawned Choji "I'm hungry"

There was a slight laugh and the mood seemed to lighten a little. Sakura got off the ground and walked with all of them until they got to Hinata's house, then the boys went off to their houses.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Ten-Ten walked into Hinata's garden, then into her house where they sat down in the living room

"where did Neji go?" asked Ten-Ten "I swear he lives here too"

"he said he was staying at Shikamaru's house tonight" replied Hinata

"I guess it's just us then" said Ino, her blue eyes gleaming

Hinata nodded

"would you mind if I went outside for a bit? I need some fresh air"

"of course not Sakura, don't be too long, it's supposed to be cold tonight" said Hinata

"thanks"

Sakura walked outside the house into the garden and instantly jumped up onto the rooftop. She stood alone on the roof looking up at the night sky

"quite the drama queen aren't you" came a mocking voice behind her

"quit the sarcastic comments, they let me back after 5 years, I had to cry at that pathetic knew I already knew or they'd get suspicious" she said turning round to see a black cloak with red clouds on it

"do you care?"

"about what?"

"your parents"

"I stand by what I said 2 years ago"

"so that's a no then?"

Sakura nodded

"you've changed so much since you decided to join us 5 years ago"

"I didn't really have a choice did I? It was you or death"

"awww I feel special now"

"yeh I bet you so Itachi-_Kun_"

"what's that meant to mean Sakura-_Chan_"

"nothing I'm just teasing"

"if I hadn't know you for 5 years, I would've killed you for that"

"oh not being killed by _the_ Uchiha Itachi for being his _friend_, I'm the one who feels special now"

"stop kidding, we have a mission to do"

"which was?"

Itachi glared at her

"kidding. I remember the mission. _infiltrate Konoha to gain access to information on Orochimaru_"

"very good, I'll be watching you from time to time cherry blossom. Until then, goodnight" eh then disappeared into the night

"goodnight" smiled Sakura

"Sakura! You out here?" came a panicky Hinata's voice

"yeah I'm up here" called Sakura and jumped down to her friend "I was just looking at the stars. Their beautiful tonight"

"were you talking to someone?" asked Ino appearing at the door with Ten-Ten

"my parents. I know they cant hear me but I had to say I was sorry for not being here. Maybe if I had been here I would've been able to protect them" muttered Sakura

"Orochimaru killed them! You couldn't have done anything! None of us could. It's not anyone's fault, especially not yours! Said Ten-Ten

"yeah, I guess your right, but I cant help but feel a little guilty"

"we all do"

"come on, let's go make some hot cocoa, maybe it'll help you feel a bit better"

Sakura nodded and smiled, then followed the 3 girls back into the house throwing the trees a glance

"oh your good kunoichi. Very good" came Itachi's voice from the tree Sakura glanced at, then he vanished completely

**Well how was that chapter? Tell me what you think in a review okay :**


	3. Fight Me

**Hey there everyone. I'm so happy how well this story is doing, as my other Naruto fic is looking kinda bad lol. So I hope this one will be the better of the two, well it already is lol I love you guys so much**

**Chapter 3****Fight Me**

Sakura didn't sleep well that night. All her memories of the training she had with Sasuke kept flowing through her head and wouldn't go away, no matter how much she willed them to

'_I can't believe him. I come back after supposedly being "dead" for 5 years and he acts as if he never once hurt me, as if he was my best friend throughout my life, he was anything but that. Oh I bet I know why he's happy I'm back, so he can go back to treating me like trash, so he can mock me, so he can hurt me all over again. God he's such a….GRRRR!"_ then _'stupid Uchiha's'_

Realising what she had said, another thought passed through her mind 'shit. If he heard me I'm so dead'

She waited silently for some telekinetic death threat, but it didn't come. Sighing, Sakura lay back down and closed her eyes with calmness. But a bone chilling voice made her sit up straight again

'**I'll make you sorry you said that'** echoed the voice through her mind

Sakura froze then giggled silently **'I'd like to see you try'** she mentally replied

She could tell by the long pause that this conversation was now over. She somehow felt happier now and finally managed to find sleep, where dark dreams consumed her mind.

**--Next Morning--**

"Good morning Sakura" beamed Hinata

Sakura growled groggily and pulled the covers over her head

"Wake up sleepy head laughed Ten-Ten

"Yeah, otherwise your gonna miss _pancakes_" said Ino emphasizing pancakes

Sakura bolted up and stared at the other 3 girls

"Pancakes?" she asked

"Yeah, Hinata's a natural pancake chef" grinned Ino

Hinata simply blushed "I'm not that good"

Ten-Ten slapped her gently on the back "stop being so modest. Your pancakes are the best"

Hinata blushed harder and led them into the kitchen. Sakura, Ten-Ten and Ino sat down at the table while Hinata prepared the pancakes. When she served them, Sakura melted at the taste

"Oh my god, they're as good as his" she then noticed her mistake and hoped no one noticed it, but Ino caught on pretty quickly

"The pancakes are as good as _who's_….Sakura?" she asked slyly

By now, all eyes were now on her

"Nobody" she mumbled through a pancake

"Ah c'mon. Tell us" they pleaded

"Some guy…"

"Was he cute?" asked Ino

"Kinda. While I was travelling…"

"What was he like?" asked Ino

"He was nice. And he cooked me pancakes…"

"Do you like him?" asked Ino

"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH!!!" snapped Sakura

Ino nodded silently

"Good. Anyways, there was a guy I met while I was travelling back to Konoha and he let me stay at his place since it was like midnight, then when I woke up he cooked me pancakes and my god they were sooooo nice" explained Sakura

"So……okay then" chuckled Hinata

At that moment, Neji came through the front door and Ten-Ten went all googly eyed

"Morning all" came a voice from behind him, it was Shikamaru

"Morning" chimed the 4 girls

"Hey Sakura" started Neji

"Yup" she answered

"Sasuke wants you to meet him at Team 7's training area" he finished

"Why?" she asked

"I have no idea"

Sakura sighed and got up

"Thank you Hinata and everyone for welcoming me back so nicely. But I better go see cockatoo hair before he throws a tantrum" she groaned

She heard a few giggles from behind her as she left Hinata's house and head for the grounds.

**--Team 7's Training Area—**

Sasuke lifted his head just in time to see Sakura walking towards him

'_Uh oh she looks annoyed….and so hot…where the hell did that come from?'_ Sasuke was too busy arguing with himself to notice Sakura standing right in front of him

"Ahem" she said

"Oh…hi" stammered Sasuke finally realising she was there

"So why did you wanna see me?"

"I wanna see if you've gotten any stronger"

"Is that all you bloody care about?!"

"No. I care about you"

"Oh really? If I remember correctly it was you who gave me most…no, _all_ of my wounds back then"

"I wanted you to realise your ability and fight back"

"What ability? That I could control my chakra perfectly? I could already do that!"

The other teams were watching from a close, but safe distance

"It's like a lovers spat" sniggered Kiba

**--Back To Sakura And Sasuke—**

She leaned in closer to him "I could slice your head off right now if I wanted to" she spat, venom in her voice

'_Sakura would never talk to me like that. What has 5 years done to you?_' Sasuke asked himself

"With what?" he smirked

"The weapon I currently am not in possession of"

"Where is it?"

"The Konoha guards have it, checking it for anything that could endanger the village. Of course they won't find anything"

"You seem pretty confident about that"

"It's me. Why would I want to harm my home?"

"Not you, but someone else"

"Like who?"

"Orochimaru"

"I haven't seen him at all over the past 5 years"

"But still…"

"Sasuke shut up. Do you wanna fight or not?"

"What?"

"You said you wanted to see how strong I am, so let's fight"

"Okay then"

"Starting now"

In lightning speed, Sakura drew out a kunai and slashed Sasuke's cheek. He just stood there, as if she hadn't even moved

"You wanted a fight, so fight!" she smirked pulling herself into a fighting stance

Sasuke then realised she was stronger and quicker than before and started having doubts of winning this fight

"Let's go for lunch" he declared

Sakura remained unmoved

'_Her focus is better as well. Who did you train with?_' he thought "your serious then?"

Sakura nodded

"Okay then"

They both jumped up into the trees and the sounds of weapons clashing could be heard. Then there was silence. The other ninja's strained their ears to try and hear any movement. Then they heard a branch snap which was soon followed with a voice which said "shit" and a huge explosion

"Bets in, Sakura put explosive tags down" laughed Naruto

"Nah, it's more like _how many_ tags did she put down? 20 or 30" said kiba

They all laughed but then quiet when a yell was heard

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Part of the forest erupted into flames and it roared as it grew bigger

"That baka" growled Kiba and Akamaru barked

"What's he trying to do? Set the whole place on fire?!" yelled Naruto

"Hinata" find Sakura! I'll find Sasuke!" ordered Neji

"Okay she agreed"

"BYAKUGAN!" they both said

Hinata looked around for the female ninja but couldn't see any sign of her. She eventually noticed someone lying on the ground

"I found someone. But I can't tell if it's Sakura or Sasuke" she said

"It's easy, Sakura has boobs and Sasuke doesn't" Naruto pointed out to her

Everyone fell over at his comment.

"The persons lying down on the ground" sighed Hinata

Naruto stared at her dumbly "oh"

"I see someone as well, I think it's Sakura" spoke Neji

"Sasuke on the ground and Sakura moving around?" asked Shikamaru

"Well that's something new" said Shino

"That's Sakura for you" chuckled Lee

'_She's changed a lot'_ thought Ten-Ten

"Just who are you Sakura?" muttered Ino

Neji and Hinata continued to watch the two figures, but they looked away for a brief moment and missed Sakura perform a few hand seals

"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha" she whispered

Water immediately doused the fire and continued until it went out, leaving nothing but smoke rising from the burnt trees

Sakura then appeared from the forest, Sasuke leaning on her shoulder for support, covered in soot. They also noticed Sakura covering Sasuke's mouth with her hand; they all guessed it was to stop Sasuke from inhaling any smoke. It was evident Sasuke wasn't all there at the moment, you could tell that just by looking at him.

The others rushed over to them and Naruto took Sasuke off Sakura's hands and laid him down on the ground. They then all went to sit down, but not before Sakura tripped and landed flat on her face

"Sakura are you okay?" asked Hinata rushing to her side

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess I'm slightly dazed as well" she smiled

She then heard a slight chuckle in the back of her mind

'_That bastard'_ she smirked

"So, what happened in there?" asked Choji

"Well it was a normal kunai fight, then Sasuke started getting more violent so I threw kunai's with explosive tags on them at him. One hit him and he fell onto a tree where I had put several more exploding tags. They blew up and scratched Sasuke a bit. Then he used his fireball technique on me, which caught my arm a bit then…" she stopped what she was saying

"What?" they all said

"She poked me" came Sasuke's voice

They all stared at the half awake Sasuke and Sakura who was grinning sheepishly

"He fell off the tree branch, tripped on some wire and landed flat on his face" she finished

Everyone looked at each other for a few moments before bursting out laughing

"Oh Sakura, were so glad your back" laughed Naruto holding his stomach

Sakura smiled and cast a glance at Sasuke who was staring back at her. She suddenly crawled over to his body and sat on his waist. Everyone stopped laughing and watched the pink haired ninja. Sakura looked at him and moved her face closer to his until their noses were almost touching. She then flicked him on the nose

"You need to train more"

**Chapter done. Hope you liked the ending, I did lol I can just picture it happening in the show hehe anyways writing the next chapter now and it shall hopefully be up soon, until then goodnight x.x.x**


	4. Nearly Blew It

**Seems people are liking the way this story is going tehe. I hope it's pleasing everyone coz this has been my main focus over the summer holidays lol. And thank you everyone who reviewed, favourited or alerted this story I love you all very much. Oh yes, the techniques I write are in Japanese, so I'll do translations at the end of each chapter form now on, here's the last chapter's translated techniques :**

**Katon: ****Goukakyuu no Jutsu Flame Type: Powerful Fireball Technique**

**Suiton: ****Bakusui Shoha Water Type: Exploding Water Shockwave**

**Now, on with the story :**

**Chapter 4****Nearly Blew It**

**- - Sasuke's POV - -**

I couldn't believe what Sakura was doing. She climbed on top of my body and sat on my waist. I heard everyone stop laughing as she did so. She looked so desirable sitting on me like that, with her slightly ruffled hair, her determined green eyes and her face getting closer and closer to mine.

Then she flicked my nose and smiled like a child

"you need to train more" she giggled

**- - Normal POV - -**

"Sakura, what are you doing?" asked Naruto

"oh just paying Sasuke back fro all the times he told me to train more" she smirked

"your still sitting on him" giggled Ino

"oh sorry Sasuke" laughed Sakura as she stood up

Sasuke nodded and stood up next to her

"I'm hungry. Let's go for Ramen!!!" announced Naruto

"okay, Ramen on Naruto!" yelled Sakura and they all ran to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, leaving Naruto staring after them dumbfounded

"hey wait! That's not fair you guys!" he called after them

**- - Ichiraku Ramen Bar - -**

When Naruto arrived, there was hardly any room for him to get in

"hey move over!"

"no you move over!"

"that was my foot dumb ass!"

"ow my eye!"

Sasuke whistles and everyone stopped and looked at him

"why don't we just order to take-away?" he said

"yeah that's a brilliant idea" grinned Ino

"then we can go eat under the cherry blossom tree" added Sasuke and smiled at Sakura

Sakura faked a blush and smiled back

"okay, can we have 12 orders of Ramen to take-away?" asked Naruto

"sure" replied Teuchi (the ramen man Naruto calls old man lol)

A few moments later, they each had a box containing a bowl of ramen in their hands. All 12 of them then made their way to the huge cherry blossom tree by a beautiful clear lake.

They all sat down and began to eat their lunch. Surprisingly, Sakura finished her ramen first and stood up

"I'm going for a walk on the lake" she said and walked out onto the lake

Shikamaru nudged Sasuke and whispered to him "go after her stupid"

Sasuke nodded, finishing his ramen, he started walking out towards Sakura, who was lying on the water on her back

She opened her eyes as the sunlight on her body faded, to see Sasuke peering over her. She raised an eyebrow at him

"yes?" she asked

"are you okay?" said Sasuke sitting down on the water beside her

"yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"just checking. You being out on the lake by yourself and what happened"

"yeah I'm okay. I'm just trying to forget about it and enjoy myself"

"that's a good way of looking at things"

"yeah well, when your almost alone for 5 years, you learn to forget painful memories quickly and move on"

"but you haven't moved on"

"excuse me?" asked Sakura sitting up

"I can tell your still hurt by the training we did all those years ago"

"wrong"

"really?"

"yes"

"then look me in the eye and say it"

Sakura sat there for a while, she knew this was hard because Sasuke was right, she was still hurt and to be honest, she wanted to punch him hard at certain moments. But she knew if she did, they would start suspecting things and she couldn't afford to mess this mission up. She had to get information, even if she had to lie for it. So she put on the best straight face she could manage and looked Sasuke right in the eye

"I've moved on now" she said as quickly as she could and looked down a tad, so she was eye-level with his chin

"Sakura?"

"mhumm?" she mumbled

"your lying" he whispered

'shit' she though as her eyes went wide, but covered them with her pink bangs. She flinched as she felt Sasuke wrap an arm around her shoulders and breathe into her ear

"you don't have to pretend to be strong"

"who's pretending?"

"your a lot stronger now and I admire that. But I know the reason why you trained so hard"

"and what's that?"

"so you could try and hide your pain from others. You wanted to try and prove something to everyone, to prove that you could be as strong as your team mates"

The other ninja's under the tree stopped talking as a sickening laugh reached their ears. It was Sakura.

"they fighting again?" asked Shikamaru

"Sshh" shushed Shino

Again, they peered over at Sasuke and Sakura, who were now standing a few feet apart. Then Sakura spoke loud and clear

"you think I trained so hard to kill my emotion because back then I was nothing but emotional. Well you've got your head screwed on backwards. I trained myself to my freaking limit so you would stop treating me like a piece of trash. Everyday for the past 5 years was like a month of training for you. I didn't hold back, not once, and it's all because of you Sasuke. it's because of you I left Konoha in the first place, which led to my kidnapping, it's because of you my life was put at risk so many times, it's because of you I am who I am today. I didn't train myself to be as strong as you……."

She paused for a second to look at his face, he looked utterly gob smacked, as if she had smacked him. Then she continued

"I did it to surpass you"

It rolled off her tongue in such a cold tone, it didn't sound anything like Sakura. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off her, he noticed her hands were trembling and her eyes were on his, she had the look of pure hatred in them.

The water around the two began to swirl and grow more violent, then it only swirled around Sakura.

"you can do water techniques?"

"I can do many things now Sasuke"

Water then erupted from beneath Sakura, lifting her up into the air. She looked down at Sasuke from her water pillar and smirked. She then jumped from the pillar holding her up and another shot up to where her feet were in mid air, keeping her in the air at the same height as the last one. She then continued to jump off water pillars until she reached the mountain side, then she sat up there.

Everyone guessed she wanted to be alone for a while so they decided not to follow her. But one thing lingered in their minds, especially Sasuke's : where the hell did she learn how to use water techniques?

Only Sakura knew the answer to her new powers

Sakura sat up there till nightfall and even then, she didn't want to budge from the rock were she was sitting. But she lifted her head as she felt a familiar, but small amount of chakra appear in the forest behind her

She stood up, shaking the dirt off her, then walked into the forest

"you almost blew it today" came a voice from behind a tree

"oh don't you start on me as well" groaned Sakura leaning against the tree opposite, staring at the sharingan master

In a second he had his hand by her head and was leaning over her

"I'm not. I'm just stating the obvious"

"well don't"

"someone's a bit moody"

"don't even go there Itachi, I'm too tired to deal with you as well"

"whys that? Kisame's water techniques still too much for you?"

"that and your god damned brother"

"ah yes, I saw that little spat on the lake this afternoon"

"and?"

"well what can I say? Everything you said was true wasn't it? But I can understand why you hated him then, he's even more of a cocky little shit than he was before"

"I'll say. The nerve of him. Thinking I trained just to reach his level and to kill my emotions. Why I oughta…" Sakura stopped as she heard Itachi chuckle

"what's so funny?" she demanded

"oh, it's just amusing how worked up your getting over my little brother"

Sakura grinned "mmm, and do you remember what happened when I got worked up over you?"

A small, quiet moan escaped Itachi's lips as Sakura pushed her body against his

"I thought you said not here, it's too risky out in the open" he smirked

"no one's watching" whispered Sakura as she traced his lips with her fingertips

Itachi leaned her against the tree as he nibbled her neck, Sakura shut her eyes and her arms snaked their way around Itachi's strong shoulders, pulling him closer.

"not tonight blossom, you need to rest" said Itachi breaking the intimacy

He smirked as Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. He then kissed her swiftly on the lips and disappeared, but not before saying "maybe another night"

Sakura smiled and touched her lips with her fingertips, she could still feel his lips on her.

"damn you, you always calm me down when I'm pissed at something" she muttered

She then left the mountaintop and made her way over to Hinata's, where she was welcomed to stay again

**Sorry about the late update, this would've been up last night but I got kicked off the comp and woke up late this morning. Enjoy x.x.x :**


	5. Mission Time!

**Hello there, I'm really happy since this is my most reviewed story : I love all you guys for reviewing D and I hope you will continue to. So here's the update, enjoy!!**

**Chapter 5****Mission Time**

"what was all that about on the lake?" asked Hinata as they ate dinner

"oh that, he was just annoying me" replied Sakura

"not that"

"oh? Then what?"

"where and when did you learn how to use water techniques?"

"oh that, a few years ago I made friends with a girl in the mist village and she taught me some simple Jutsu's" then thought '_sorry Kisame. I turned you into a girl, if I said it was another boy it would make me look like a right slut. Not that it's my fault most of the Akatsuki members are boys and I'm not a slut…..oooooh headache_'

Sakura then heard a slight chuckle in the back of her mind '_does he have to listen to everything I say?_'

"seems you have changed a lot over these years" came Hinata's voice

"Oh yeah. I can use the Byakugan as well"

Hinata fell off her chair "you what?"

"only kidding. You know I could never use the Byakugan. I'm not a Hyuuga" giggled Sakura

Hinata smiled at her, then they both went back to eating

Just then, the door slid open

"evening Neji" chimed Sakura and Hinata

"hello. Well Sakura u have to say, that was a impressive water technique. Where did you-" Neji was cut off by Sakura

"a girl in the mist village"

"so what else have you learnt?"

"mmm, a few things"

"such as?"

"you'll see"

The 3 looked up as there was a knock at the door, Neji turned and opened it. It was Sasuke.

"Tsunade wants us at the tower now" said Sasuke

They all nodded and sprinted to the Hokage's tower

When they arrived, they weren't the only ones there. It seems Naruto and Shikamaru would be needed for whatever the Hokage wanted them to do

"what's going on?" asked Sakura

"you are all going on a mission. Shikamaru will be the leader"

"how troublesome" he sighed

"what's the mission?" asked Neji

"we have received word of Orochimaru's whereabouts. Your mission is to go and investigate. Don't do anything drastic or unneeded. I want you all back alive" ordered Tsunade

"understood" they all said

'_finally this is what I came here for_' thought Sakura smirking

"oh Sakura" started Tsunade

"yes?" she replied

"here. They've been toughly checked and there's nothing wrong with them, so I can give them back to you now" said Tsunade handing Sakura 3 scrolls

Sakura clipped two to either side of her belt and put the other one in her weapons pouch. Then all of them left the office

"scrolls? Your weapons are scrolls?" asked Naruto

"not _the_ scrolls. What's _in_ the scrolls"

"and what's in the scrolls?"

"my weapons"

"oh, so is it like Ten-Ten's scroll where you have an unlimited amount of weapons?"

"not really. I have only 3 weapons. I don't need anymore"

"why did you only clip 2 to your belt?"

"the 3rd one is a last resort"

"what is it?"

"one that you hopefully won't have to witness"

The conversation was dropped after that. Shikamaru led them out of the Konoha gates and they started their mission to investigate Orochimaru

**- - Akatsuki Hideout - - **

"she's moving" stated Itachi

"it's about time" yawned Kisame

"follow them" ordered Pein (leader)

"okay" replied Itachi and Kisame before leaving

"Sasori, Deidara, Zetzu, Tobi, Hidan, Kakazu, Konan; prepare yourselves, a war could start very soon" muttered Pein

All the members nodded then disappeared

**- - Sakura & Co - -**

"we'll stop here for a few hours" said Shikamaru

The other 5 ninjas nodded and set up camp for the night. Neji gathered some wood and Sasuke lit it with his fire technique

"I'm going for a walk" said Sakura

"don't go too far" replied Neji

"okay" she called out as she walked further into the forest

When she thought she was far enough out of earshot she stopped

"okay"

A rainbow-ish figure appeared before her

"any news yet?" he asked

"no. we're resting for a few hours. We should be there by tomorrow evening"

"be careful. I want you back alive you know"

"hehe, I've been told"

The was silence, then the rainbow figure spoke again "I don't want you taking on Orochimaru"

"WHAT? Why not?"

Again, the figure remained silent

"what I'm not strong enough, it that it?"

"no"

"because I'm a girl. You don't want me breaking a nail in a fight?"

"no" 

"then what Itachi? Why don't you want me to fight huh "

"I CANT LOSE YOU!" he practically yelled

"what?" asked Sakura

"Sakura…you know how much you mean to me and the Akatsuki, especially me. I don't want to lose the only person who made me happy and think life was worth living"

"Itachi I…I'm sorry" she mumbled hanging her head

"It's okay. And I know you'll still probably fight even though I told you not to. Just promise me one thing"

"anything"

"if things start to get really bad. Run. We'll be following you so we wont be too far behind, then we'll take over from there. You have the whole Akatsuki behind you. Your not alone anymore"

"I haven't been alone for the past 5 years" Sakura smiled and Itachi smirked

"Sakura?!" called a voice

"I must go now" said Itachi

"I understand" pouted Sakura

"I'll be watching" and with that, the Itachi hologram disappeared

"Sakura!?" came the voice again

"over here!" she called back

A Raven haired boy stepped out from behind a tree

"Sasuke?"

"we told you not to go too far"

"but I didn't"

"you did. we're miles from camp"

"oh sorry"

"and who were you yelling at "

"oh just a clone. Practicing again" she lied

"well let's head back"

"okay"

As they were walking back, neither of the two spoke, making the air more tense than it already was

Eventually, the campsite came into view, but it wasn't how they had left it.

The whole area had been uprooted and there was blood splattered over the trees and ground, making it look like a war had happened just in this space. But there was no one around anymore , and there was no sound or movement, until…..

"Sakura watch out!" yelled Sasuke

**Well that'd the end of the chapter, sorry it was a bit short but I got a bit of writer's block and couldn't think of anything else to add. I should be able to out the next chapter up soon, but I can't promise anything since I'm starting year 11 in less than a week, so I May only be able to update on the holidays or every other weekend, but I'll try my best not to completely neglect it. This is my fav story at the moment so I don't think I will forget about it and all you lovely readers D**


	6. Improved And Deadly

**Wow I've never had so many reviews for a story before : I'm super happy now. So you all deserve the next chapter**

**Chapter 6****Improved and Deadly**

A loud clash was heard as metal struck against each other. Sakura grunted as the sword came down on her left arm

'_thank god I wore my arm guards_' she thought as she threw the ninja off her

Sakura inspected her arm guard and rubbed it where the sword had hit her

"who are you?" demanded Sasuke

"Jiarbo. Sakura Haruno?" asked the rather large ninja

"yes"

"your coming with me"

"like hell she is" Sasuke butted in

"ah Sasuke Uchiha. The _Pest_" smirked Jiarbo

Sasuke growled while Sakura remained calm

"what do you want with me?"

"my master wishes to speak with you"

"and who is your master?"

…………..

"Orochimaru"

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat

"why does he wish to see me?" she managed to squeak out

"to make an offer"

"of what?"

"eternal life for your medical skills"

'_mmm, not that I want eternal life, but the Akatsuki wants his whereabouts. maybe if I go along and say yes, then he can lead me to his hideout and I can tell Itachi who can inform the Akatsuki, then they can go in there and kill him. But what about Sasuke? If the Akatsuki show up and acknowledge me then Sasuke will find out I'm in the Akatsuki then get all confused and go on a killing spree for his brother and I don't want that. What the hell do I do?_'

Sakura was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she hardly noticed Sasuke open his mouth and yell at Jiarbo

"she's not going anywhere with you!"

Sakura's jaw dropped '_great. He's just blown my brilliant plan_'

"then I'll have no choice but to kill you" frowned Jiarbo

"answer this first" snapped Sakura

Jiarbo raised an eyebrow at her

"where are my friends?"

He smirked "around now….dead"

Sakura heard Sasuke crack his knuckles and she knew he was getting ready to fight

'_that boy has no patience whatsoever_' thought Sakura as she rolled her eyes

"you look a tad bored girlie" said Jiarbo

"well yeah, I kinda am" she smirked

Without warning, Jiarbo charged at them, Sakura got ready to fight but Sasuke stood in her way

"run" he said

"no. I can fight for myself"

They both dodged Jiarbo's lunge and landed on an uprooted tree

"why wont you let me fight?" demanded Sakura

"because you're a girl and your no match for him" replied Sasuke

"what the fuck!? You sexist asshole!" she growled punching him in the jaw

Sasuke flew into a nearby tree and laid there, obviously she wanted to prove to him that she wasn't weak anymore, so he sat there and watched, recovering from the blow at the same time. Sakura then focused her attention back onto Jiarbo

"no your going to hold still and die quickly" she smirked

"I wouldn't count on it girlie" laughed Jiarbo

Sakura created 5 clones of herself and they attacked. Even though they were only clones, they had Sakura's strength and speed, making it impossible for Jiarbo to land a hit on them.

The 6 Sakura's then stood around him and 5 of them threw shuriken at him. Jiarbo smirked and knocked them away with his sword

"not good enough" he smirked but choked as the shuriken began to swirl around him "what the? Wire?" he asked as his sword dropped to the floor

He heard Sakura laugh and looked up at her to see her smirking

"Manipulating Windmill Triple Blade" she snickered

Jiarbo looked around and saw the 5 Sakura clones had wire in their hands and mouths. He then groaned as the shuriken impaled him, leaving him completely immobile

"are you going to tell me where my friends are now?" asked Sakura commanding the clones to pull the wire tighter

"you bitch" grunted Jiarbo

Sakura growled and performed a few hand seals

"Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave"

The area was covered in water except for the fallen trees Sakura and her clones were standing on; and the tree Sasuke was still recovering on. Leaving Jiarbo hanging above the water, held up by the wire.

Sakura performed a few more hand seals

"Water Prison Technique"

A water sphere rose out of the water and engulfed Jiarbo. He instantly held his breath and smirked at Sakura

"I could do this for a while. So, how long can you hold you breath for?" asked Sakura

Meanwhile, Sasuke had nearly recovered and was staring at Sakura

'_that's the technique Zabuza used on Kakashi on out first mission. I guess you need a lot of water to use it' he thought_

Sakura was growing impatient with Jiarbo and stared at him distastefully

"you're a waste of time"

Sasuke looked up and remembered he had said the exact same thing to her, he just didn't realise how painful it could be to hear it from a close friend

Sakura then performed the seals that were needed

"Water Release: Water Fang Bullet"

A circle of water spikes appeared outside Jiarbo's bubbled, then came crushing down on him, killing him. Sakura grinned as his blood began to mix with the water in her technique, making the sphere red. She then released the 3 techniques and the clones. She stood still for a moment before falling to her knees, gasping for air.

"Sakura!" called Sasuke jumping onto the log she was currently on "are you okay?"

"still think I cant fight for myself?" she smirked pulling herself up

"that was amazing"

"thanks. We need to find the others"

Sasuke nodded and pulled Sakura onto his back, so she could rest for a while. He then ran into the forest, trying to find his team-mates

**- - Hinata & Neji - -**

"Neji, I'm getting tired" puffed Hinata

"I know. These two just wont quit" sighed Neji

"Byakugan! Gentle fist!" the two cousins yelled as they attacked the ogre like twins, Sakon and Ukon. The Hyuuga cousins tried their best to attack the twins, trying to end their chakra flow, but they kept getting knocked down by sheer force

"Hinata?" asked Neji and she nodded

They drew into a stance and concentrated. Ukon and Sakon stood there, confused.

"8 Trigrams 128 Palms!" yelled the Hyuuga's attacking the twins simultaneously

After the attack, Ukon returned to Sakon's body and he wobbled slightly

"Neji now!" cried Hinata

Neji closed his eyes and drew into his fighting stance once again

"8 Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin!"

In lightning speed, Neji lashed out and attacked Sakon's vital points. Eventually, Sakon released his last breath and fell to the floor, dead. With no body to support him, Ukon died along with his twin brother.

Neji and Hinata sighed in relief while regaining their strength, then head off in search of the others.

**- - Shikamaru - - **

"this woman is so troublesome" muttered Shikamaru dodging Tayuya's attacks

"stop running away you baby" laughed Tayuya

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and continued to hide in the shadows

"come out come out wherever you are" he heard her laugh

When Tayuya was in range of his attack he smirked and put his hands together

"Shadow Neck Bind Technique" he muttered and his shadow stretched and caught Tayuya

"what the hell?!" she spat dropping her flute by accident '_shit, I need my flute to beat this baka_'

'_I need to attack her somehow, but I cant do so without releasing the technique; and if I do that she'll pick up her flute and start attacking again. Man, I hope the others hurry up and get here_'

It seems Shikamaru's prayers had been answered, cause the next second Sakura and Sasuke jumped through the trees and into the clearing

"Sakura get her flute!" called Shikamaru

"where is it?"

"down there"

Sakura picked up the flute "now what?"

"break it!"

"don't you dare bitch" snapped Tayuya

"you know what, that's the 2nd time I've been called that by you lot. And to be honest, I'm quite sick of it" growled Sakura as she snapped the flute in two.

"now what do we do with her?" asked Sasuke pointing to Tayuya

Shikamaru suddenly fell onto his knees panting, also releasing the shadow technique

"shit" he cursed

"what happened?" asked Sakura

"I used up too much chakra"

"it doesn't really matter. She doesn't have her flute anymore"

Tayuya laughed " you think that was the only flute I had? Think again brats!"

She pulled out a second flute and held it to her lips. But before she could play a single note, she fell to the ground, a single kunai poking out of her chest where her heart would be

"who? What?" asked Shikamaru looking around, his eyes finally resting on Sakura who had her arm out stretched in the direction of Tayuya

"Sakura" muttered Sasuke looking at her darkly "what have you become?"

There was an eerie silence between them for a few moments before Shikamaru broke it

"c'mon. the others May need our help" he said

Sakura and Sasuke nodded then began running to find any of their team-mates

**- - Naruto - -**

"come back here you freaky Spiderman thing!" growled Naruto lunging after Kidomaru

"not a chance" smirked the spider ninja crawling up a tree, the jumping for Naruto

Hinata and Neji leapt onto the scene and acted immediately

"8 Trigrams 128 Palms!" they both yelled and hit Kidomaru perfectly, making that a total of 256 gentle, but lethal hits

"Naruto now!" called Hinata

Naruto was already ready and launched himself at Kidomaru

"Rasengan!"

The sphere of chakra collided with the spider ninja directly in the heart, killing him in an instant

"whew, thanks Hinata, Neji" smiled Naruto

"Naruto" blushed Hinata going all red

Neji simply smirked. There was sudden rustle from the bushes and they all readied themselves again. Only to sigh in relief as Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru came into view

"what happened here?" asked Shikamaru

"nothing much" replied Naruto grinning sheepishly which made Hinata and Sakura laugh uncontrollably

"well, at least we're all still alive" he yawned

They all nodded as they walked out into the clearing. Only to find another obstacle appear before them

"oh you gotta be kidding me" they all groaned

**Sorry if the fights were a tad short and a bit boring but it's the best I could think up laughs nervously **

**Oh, I had this idea about drawing scenes from this fic and had a go, but they sucked, so if any of you readers would like to have a go at doing some scenes and sending me the link to them, id be delighted. This is my first time asking this, so I hope I did it right blushes**

**Till the next chapters readers x.x.x **


	7. It Ends     For Now

**WOW in less than 24 hours, I got about 21 reviews for 1 chapter. I'm so amazed :. Well I'm back at school today but I don't go in till late so I think you all deserve the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7 : It Ends….For Now**

"this is really getting annoying" groaned Naruto crossing his arms over his chest

The ninja before them looked up and stared at Sakura "you there" he started

"yes?" she replied raising an eyebrow

"Sakura Haruno. Come with me" he finished

"well someone likes to get to the point" she smirked

They all gasped as the next moment, a bone flew past Sakura's head, missing her by about an inch. She watched as a few strands of pink hair fell past her eyes. She turned to look back at the enemy

"your serious then?"

He nodded

"who are you?"

"Kimimaru"

"you have a Kekkai Genkai. Corpse Bone Pulse am I correct?"

"very good kunoichi" said Kimimaru

"a what?" asked Naruto looking as dumb as ever

"Kekkai Genkai. It basically means 'special bloodline limit'. like the Sharingan or Byakugan. Except his speciality is not in the eyes. It's his bones, he can manipulate them to his will" explained Sakura

"well, well, well, someone's a very bright girl"

"I try" she smiled

"so will you co-operate?"

'_I don't need to now. I can see the chamber entrance a few miles off. I could just kill this guy and let the Akatsuki take it from there_' thought Sakura

Everyone stared at her and held their breath as she opened her mouth

"no" she said simply

"then…die"

Kimimaru launched bones towards the leaf ninjas but they jumped out of the way just in time. Sakura made the mistake of jumping on one of Kimimaru's bones, which grabbed her feet and stuck her to the ground, with amazing speed, Kimimaru was in front of her, bone sword in hand and plummeted it straight through her stomach

"Sakura!"

'**Sakura!**'

"stay back!" she called coughing out some blood and grasping the bone that was inside her

She could feel both Uchiha's flare up with anger

"do you not want help from your friends?" asked Kimimaru pushing the bone in deeper

"aaah…I don't need their help to beat you" she smirked even though the pain was killing her

"why do you distance yourself so much kunoichi"

"because I don't need _anyone_"

Kimimaru suddenly jumped back as a swarm of Naruto's attacked him, along with Neji and Hinata

Sasuke appeared beside Sakura and smashed the bones holding her feet. He was expecting to catch her but Sakura remained standing

"are you okay?" asked Shikamaru

"I'm fine" replied Sakura spitting out blood

"let me help you" said Sasuke meaning the bone still sticking out of her stomach

"I said I'm fine" she snapped whipping the bone out, which was dripping with her blood

"what about that?" he asked referring to the hole in her stomach which was dripping blood, soaking her outfit

Sakura scoffed as she held her hand over her stomach and a green glow surrounded her hand. Sasuke and Shikamaru stared at her as the hole in her stomach repaired itself and then completely vanished, not even leaving a scratch.

'_thanks god for Kakuzu_' she thought

"let's go" grinned Sakura whipping out the two scrolls from her belt. In a puff of smoke, two swords appeared and she grasped them tightly.

"Shikamaru stay low for a bit. While we distract him, when you see a chance take it and bind him" she added

Shikamaru merely nodded and muttered something like "I thought I was the leader?"

She and Sasuke the jumped straight into the fight. Sakura's swords clashed against Kimimaru's bones and they were both flung back

"you filled those swords with chakra" he said

"very clever. With the strength of the metal plus my chakra pulsing through them, they can withstand the force of your bones" nodded Sakura

"maybe. Shall we test that?"

Soon, Sakura and Kimimaru were the only ones engaged in the fight

'_I have to remember to thanks Kisame one day for the sword lessons_' she thought as she swiftly danced through Kimimaru's lethal attacks

'_she's as beautiful as a cherry blossom swaying in the wind_' thought Sasuke staring at the fight

Only then did he notice Sakura's movements were becoming slower with each passing second

'_if she slows down too much she'll be hit_'

**- - Itachi & Kisame - -**

"it's happening again. I can feel it" spoke Itachi

"what is?" asked Kisame

"she's slowing down. Your techniques are way too powerful for her, especially using 3 of them in a row" he said

"wow 3 in a row, that must put a strain on her but I must say, she's improved greatly" smiled Kisame

**- - Sakura & Kimimaru - -**

'_god not again. I need to end this quickly before I collapse. What if I use the…..no I cant, I just need to forget about the 3__rd__ scroll, I cant use it here_' thought Sakura

She let her guard slip for only a second and Kimimaru took that chance. He lunged forward, but just as he was about to spear Sakura's heart, he stopped

"what's going on?" he asked

Sakura let out a long sigh then smiled at the person behind him

"that was a bit too close Shikamaru" she laughed nervously moving away from the bone that could've killed her

"sorry, but the bastard just wouldn't stay still" he smirked as he stood up. Kimimaru followed his actions

"you really had us scared for a moment" panted Hinata

"you and me both"

"yeah you shouldn't be so reckless" added Neji

"but your sword skills are amazing" said Sasuke

'_Thank you Kisame'_

"oooh, teach me! Could I learn how to do that?" asked Naruto leaping into the air

"hehe. After a lot of hard work, I'm sure you would catch on a bit" laughed Sakura and they all joined in.

**- - Itachi & Kisame - - **

"that was a bit too close aye Itachi?" smirked Kisame

"yeah. But your sword skills have definitely rubbed off on her" he replied

Kisame just grinned as he and Itachi sat in the trees, masking their chakra

**- - Sakura & co - - **

"uh guys, he's changing" called Shikamaru

They all looked over to Shikamaru and Kimimaru. Black marks had began to engulf Kimimaru and soon his whole body was covered. And a few other things changed as well. Like a TAIL AND A HUGE SPEAR FOR AN ARM.

"it's a dinosaur!" yelled Naruto

"I cant hold on…..any longer" said Shikamaru as the technique was broken and he was thrown aside by Kimimaru's prehistoric looking tail

"not good" muttered Sakura

"what do we do?" panicked Hinata

"we do not panic that's for sure. Hinata go look after Shikamaru. The rest of us…we fight" ordered Sakura

They all nodded and Hinata ran over to Shikamaru

Kimimaru stared at the 4 leaf ninjas, sending shivers up Sakura's spine.

"when I give the signal. Use your strongest attacks" whispered Sakura

Neji, Naruto and Sasuke nodded. The dinosaur like ninja suddenly sped towards, the earth shaking beneath them. The boys were about to move but Sakura stopped them.

"not yet. Neji stand behind me. Naruto and Sasuke stand either side of me"

They all stood in the correct places forming a sort of 'T' shape. Kimimaru was suddenly only a few feet away from them.

"ready you attacks" whispered Sakura

Neji stood in his fighting stance and closed his eyes. While Sasuke and Naruto focused chakra into their hands. Kimimaru was now right in front of them

"now Neji!" cried Sakura blocking Kimimaru's attack with her swords them jumping out the way, making an opening on his chest for Neji

"8 Trigrams 128 Palms"

Kimimaru was thrown backwards as nearly all f his chakra circuits were cut ff

"Naruto! Sasuke!" yelled Sakura again

Both boys charged forwards in unison

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Their attacks pierced his chest and stomach, immobilising him

"and just so you don't get up again, take this!" spat Sakura shoving both of her swords swiftly through Kimimaru's heart

She then withdrew her blades as blood trickled down his chin and he fell to the ground

"Byakugan!" muttered Neji looking at Kimimaru's body as it returned to normal "there is no heartbeat and no chakra flow. He's dead"

"thank god for that" sighed Sakura slumping down on the ground.

They were then joined by Hinata who was helping Shikamaru to walk.

"hey are you okay? You took quite a hit" asked Sakura

"yeah, I've probably broken a few ribs" he smirked

"here, I'll fix them for you" offered Sakura as Shikamaru laid down in front of her

Her hand were surrounded by a green glow again and she held the to Shikamaru's ribs. Soon after. She stopped and Shikamaru sat up with no problem at all.

"thank you" he said

"no probl-" she didn't manage to finish her sentence as she felt a prickly presence grab hold of her. She turned her body in the direction of the chamber to be met with piercing snake-like eyes.

Sakura suddenly very sick and dizzy

"Sakura are you ok- Sakura!" called Sasuke as she fainted

He caught her in his arms and brushed a few strands of pastel pink hair out of her face

"what happened to you?" he muttered

**All done, 2 chapters in less that a day, I'm quite impressed actually and very happy, 3 hours to go till school hehe well I hope you all enjoyed and please, keep commenting, I'm hoping for this fic to at least get 100 reviews, then I can definitely say this is my best fic EVER! D**


	8. Running Away

**Well 99 reviews, 1 more till I reach my goal ) I' so happy and love all you readers/reviewers. Here be the next chap, sorry it took so long, but yr 11 has really been stressing me out**

**Chapter 8****Running Away**

Jade green eyes fluttered open to a white surrounding. Sakura turned her head to the side to see her Raven-haired team-mate slumped on a chair, asleep. Slowly, she sat up and looked out at the sky.

'_so we're back in Konoha huh? In the hospital no doubt_' she thought glancing at Sasuke again

"last time I was here, was because of you, it always was you. Oh how I hated you and loved you back then. It all feels like a dream now really. That day I ran away cause I couldn't take anymore pain or heartbreak. But that plan didn't go very well since I was knocked out and kidnapped a few seconds after leaving Konoha" she paused and laughed dryly

"then my life seemed to get better. Sure it took a while but still, I managed. I was with people who appreciated me, enjoyed me being around, people to have a laugh with, they took me seriously…after a while. I wasn't as talented as they were, but they took the time to train me properly without nearly killing me. I had a family there, something I never had here….I was loved" she finished as a single tear rolled down her cheek

"why are you crying?" came a husky voice

Sakura jumped " I didn't know you were awake, how much of that…did you hear?"

"enough. So who's your precious family who loves you so much?!" he asked moving closer, his tone rising

'_fuck_' she thought "no one"

"don't lie to me. I heard everything you just said. You cant take it back now"

There was silence as Sakura hung her head and fiddled with the hem of the blankets

"why do you care?" she muttered

"what?"

"I said why do you care?!" she repeated in a louder voice

"what do you mean, why do I care?"

"don't play stupid with me Uchiha Sasuke! I know you've never cared about me. that's why you always trained me so hard, just because you wanted a cold, emotionless team just like yourself. And you didn't give a damn whether I died or not! I was just supposed to be another person for your killing squad!"

"it's not like that. You were just so weak"

Sakura glared at him " oh I'm so sorry Mr. Perfect Uchiha.. I'm sorry I don't have a demon inside me or a special bloodline limit. I'm so sorry I'm just human, I'm so sorry I'm poor, little weak Sakura Haruno!"

Sasuke stared at the fuming kunoichi '_she's never spoken to me like that. Did I really hurt her that much?_' (A/N: Duh ¬.¬)

"why…why didn't you say anything?" he forced out

"you think I didn't? god you were so caught up in your own little world you failed to see everyone trying to get through to you that you were completely oblivious to see what you were doing to me"

"what?"

"killing me!!"

"what…?"

"do you have any idea how many times you've nearly killed me?"

Sasuke shook his head

"mmm well let's see, if I remember correctly, about 15 times"

Again there was silence between the two

"anyway it doesn't matter Sasuke. Can I go home now?" asked Sakura

He nodded and stood by the door, waiting for her to walk first. She got to the door then stopped

"oh wait, I don't have a home anymore"

"I guess…. You can stay at mine for tonight. It's too late to go to Hinata's now" said Sasuke

Sakura mouthed a 'thank you' and followed him out of the hospital and to the Uchiha mansion, which was now rightfully his. Sasuke led her inside and into the living room. "you hungry?"

Sakura nodded. Sasuke returned the nod and pulled out two packets of instant ramen

"I thought you hated ramen?" smiled Sakura

"it grew on me"

Within a few minutes,, she had a cup of ramen placed in front of her. Then she and Sasuke ate silently.

"Sasuke?"

"hn?"

"I'm sorry"

"what for?"

"yelling at you in the hospital"

"it's okay, though I'm the one who should be sorry"

"I'm listening"

"your enjoying this aren't you?"

"oh yeah"

"I'm so sorry for hurting you all those years ago. Now that I look back on it, I really regret it"

Sasuke smiled at him then looked confused "what happened earlier anyway? How'd we get back?"

"after you fainted we instantly came back here and got you to the hospital"

"how'd I get here?"

"I carried you"

"what? Why?"

"you fell into my arms, so felt I should be the one to carry you"

"oh, Sasuke…"

Sakura didn't get to finish as warm lips were pressed against hers. She closed her eyes as Sasuke wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. They broke the kiss and Sakura snuggled closer to Sasuke's chest where she soon fell asleep. Sasuke looked at her longingly, then shut his eyes as he too, drifted off to dream land.

Through the middle of the night, Sakura woke up and found she couldn't get back to sleep.

'_May as well take a look around the great Uchiha's place_' she thought as she carefully slipped out of Sasuke's hold and stood up quickly

Sakura reached the hallway and was met with more hallways.

'_mmm let's try this way_' she said to herself as she took a left, another left, a right, down a long hallway, left then finally a right.

She continued to walk until she was met with an empty room. Sakura walked in and shivered. It didn't take long till her mind raced to Itachi. Her heart then began to hurt as both Uchiha's appeared before her

"you kissed him"

"Itachi I didn't-"

"you betrayed me"

"Itachi please listen"

"am I not good enough?"

"no Itachi I love you"

"then what about me?"

"Sakura turned her head to Sasuke

"you kissed me"

"HEY! You kissed me"

"but you kissed me back"

Sakura shut her eyes and held her head in pain "just go away, both of you!" she cried

"so weak" snickered the Uchiha brothers

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she yelled sticking a kunai into her thigh

Sakura opened her eyes as the pain numbed, she was the only one in the room. She stood up and wobbled a bit

"I cant stay here. I'm being torn between 2 lives" she muttered walking back down the hallways

Sakura grabbed a scroll and began to write

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**I'm sorry but I can't stay here. it's just too different for me. I'm going back to my family. I'm sorry if I've caused any trouble but I really need to go and I believe it'll be better for the both of us, including Konoha if I leave now. I hope you live a happy life and fulfil your dreams**_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

She then slipped the scroll by the door and walked out of the house. Sakura Haruno arrived at the Konoha gates and sighed

"it seems like a lifetime ago I was here…..so many memories"

She then sprinted from Konoha without looking back, not really caring where her feet took her. She ran for 2 days straight and soon, she arrived at the place she considered home. Her head was telling her to keep going, to forget this place and everyone it, but her heart told her this was the place where she belonged. She decided to listen to her heart.

Sakura performed a few hand seals and an entrance appeared, she quietly walked in, hoping no one would notice her, but that didn't go so well.

"SAKURA!"

"hey Tobi" she smiled weakly

"why are you back so early? Are you okay?"

"yeah I'm fine. Has my room moved at all?"

"nope. Same place as always"

"thanks. I'm gonna get some sleep now"

"okay. Night, night…..hey your bleeding"

"night"

Tobi watched as Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke, to get to her room quicker no doubt.

"hey Tobi! Was that Sakura?" called a blonde

"yeah, but she doesn't look so good Deidara" replied Tobi

"okay we'll keep an eye on her"

"do you think we should inform Itachi?"

"inform me of what?" asked a voice making Deidara and Tobi jump

"oh, just that…." began Deidara

"SAKURA'S BACK ITACHI!" yelled Tobi

"she is? that's strange" muttered Itachi and nodded to say 'thanks' then disappeared in a puff of smoke

"I hate it when he does that" groaned Deidara and Tobi nodded

Few seconds of silence

"hey wanna go play exploding chess?"

"OKAY!"

The two the skipped off to find a chess board that was still in one piece

**- - Up a few floors - -**

"Sakura are you there?" asked Itachi knocking (well banging) against the door

"yeas. What?" she grumbled

"Let me in"

"……no"

"why not"

"because"

"because what?"

"because you'll just remind me of _him_"

"oh who"

She didn't speak

"Sakura who do I remind you of?"

"YOUR GOD DAMNED FUCKING BROTHER!"

By now, everyone in the Akatsuki compound had heard them and was now listening carefully.

"I don't want to be reminded of hi for a while"

Itachi listened closely and soon, her sobs were heard. He couldn't take it anymore, so he kicked the door open. He saw a figure scurry into the corner and cover itself with its hands. Itachi walked closer, then the scent of blood hit his nostrils and his concern deepened.

"come here. Your bleeding"

"no I'm not" Sakura then remembered she had stabbed her thigh 2 days ago. She thought it had healed, but she had probably reopened it again. She held her hand over the wound and began to heal it.

"why are you bleeding?"

Sakura suddenly jumped up from the corner, dashed past Itachi and out the door. Itachi instantly followed her and began to chase her

**\\insert chase music here//**

Itachi chased Sakura all over the hideout. The other members stared at them, deeply amused and the two nins passed them numerous amounts of times.

Itachi's eyes widened as he lunged for Sakura as she slowly began to fall forwards

"gotcha" he sighed

**- - Next Morning - -**

Sasuke awoke alone. He searched around and eventually he found the scroll. He read it and was filled with so many different emotions : sadness, anger, heartbreak and confusion

"why again? Why did you leave again? Was it me again, was it-" it was then his nose picked up a strange smell. Blood.

He followed the scent until he arrived at a room, he peered inside, there was a small puddle of almost dried blood a few feet away from him

"this was Itachi's room…." Sasuke trailed off and looked at the scroll again

"I'm going back to my family" he read

Sasuke nearly choked as he put 2 and 2 together

"SAKURA!!!"

**Whoa that took me ages to type up lol and I hope you all enjoy it. I'll update as soon as I get some free time again**

**You know, I had 99 reviews when I started this chapter, and now I have 100 :**

**I must say a VERY BIG THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, you've helped me reach my goal of 100 reviews, it really made my day )**


	9. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Well hello, I'm not in the mood for this but I'm bored and have nothing else to do. And if your wondering why I'm depressed, it's because today I went to try and find some nice school trousers and pumps. So I find a nice pair of shoes that I like, so I buy them. But then, when it came to finding trousers I was getting really down-hearted; they were either too tight, too baggy or they didn't go with the shoes, well actually none of them went with the shoes, so I didn't buy any trousers. Then when I got home I realised how much I hated the shoes and it only made me realise I cant look nice in anything, no matter how hard I try. So here's the chapter….**

**Chapter 9****The Ultimate Sacrifice**

"your telling me, Sakura is with the Akatsuki?" asked Tsunade sleepily

"yes! It all makes sense from my point of view" replied Sasuke

"are you sure your not just upset because she left again?"

Tsunade was still half asleep, so wasn't comprehending everything the Uchiha was saying to her.

"TSUNADE! WAKE UP ALREADY! Sakura is with Itachi and the Akatsuki" he yelled

That seemed to wake her up

"what the hell? Are you sure?"

Sasuke nodded

"Kakashi!" she called

In a puff of smoke, Kakashi was in her office.

"Yo" he waved

"have the best ANBU track down the Akatsuki and Sakura. When you find her, bring her back alive!" she ordered

"hai" Kakashi then disappeared

"Sasuke?" 

"yes?"

"you still want that mission?"

Sasuke nodded

**- - Akatsuki - - **

After Sakura had fainted, Itachi had taken her back to her room where he laid her down on her bed and left her to rest

"hey Itachi, how's she doing?" asked Tobi sitting next to his relative

(A/N: I think Tobi is Itachi's uncle, but I'm not sure)

"her breathing returned to normal, but her body has been over-used a large amount. Kakuzu's checking her health rate now" replied Itachi

Just as his name was mentioned, Kakuzu appeared in the kitchen

"well?"

"it's not good, her body is recovering but it's gonna take a long time. The battles with the Sound 4 should have been okay, but I think the heartache of Sasuke and the constant running of getting back here, over did her limit" explained Kakazu

Itachi frowned and muttered " damn brother, what did you do?"

"you can go and see her if you want Itachi"

He nodded and stood up. He then began the walk through up all the stairs, through the corridors and finally reached Sakura's room. Itachi didn't knock in case he woke her up, so he just walked in

"ever heard of knocking?" came a muffled voice

"you should be asleep"

"you should've knocked"

"touché. So how are you feeling?"

"fine"

Itachi sighed "you cant stay under the covers your whole life"

"yes I can"

He then realised what a child she was being. He hadn't seen this side of her in a very long time, and to be honest, he kinda missed it occasionally.

"Sakura come out of there"

"no. I have to rest"

"at least look at me……please"

Sakura turned her head, pulling the covers down over her face and stared at him.

"did Uchiha Itachi just say please?"

"got you to look at me didn't it£

Sakura poked her tongue out at him

"will you tell me now?"

Sakura looked down and bit her lip

"Sasuke kissed me" she mumbled hoping Itachi wouldn't hear, but he did

"HE WHAT?!"

**- - Downstairs - - **

"they yelling again?" asked Deidara staring at the chess board

"seems like it" replied Tobi moving a piece

Deidara smirked and moved another piece

"checkmate" he grinned as Tobi's king blew up

"what shall we do now?"

"mmm, wanna go steal Hidan's head?"

"okay!"

Again, the two skipped off in search of Hidan.

**- - Upstairs - - **

The two were now standing opposite each other

"what do you mean he kissed you?"

"Itachi it didn't mean anything"

"you betrayed me"

"Itachi please listen"

"am I not good enough?"

Sakura's eyes widened in horror, she then fell to the ground as tears rolled freely down her cheeks. Itachi kneeled down to her level and looked her dead in the eye

"you hate me" she sobbed

"what?"

"you hate me because I'm weak"

"what are you saying?"

"I'm always too weak. I can never do anything right"

"Sakura, you are not weak, why the hell would I say that?"

"when I was back at the Uchiha mansion, I don't know if it was an illusion or a Gen Jutsu, but you and Sasuke were standing before me and everything I heard then, just came out of your mouth. And the next thing that you said was that I was weak"

"please understand this, that would be the last thing I'd ever say to you, it was only an illusion"

"it seemed pretty real to me"

Itachi raised an eyebrow

"then why did every word match?"

"I don't know. But I swear I would never call you weak"

"you promise?"

"I promise"

Sakura crawled onto him and wrapped her arms around his strong chest

"I love you so much Itachi"

"…….I love you too Sakura"

Sakura smiles as she rested her head on his chest, where she soon fell asleep.

"it's been so long since I held you like this" he whispered kissing her forehead

Itachi smirked as she wriggled and moaned out his name quietly, before settling down again. He picked her up and placed her back on her bed, he took one last glance at her then left her to peace once again

As soon as he stepped outside, screaming reached his ears. Itachi shut Sakura's door tightly, then jumped down onto the main ground, but soon wished he hadn't. everyone, apart from himself and Sakura, were chasing Deidara and Tobi

**\\inserts more chase music//**

He soon found out the two had: stolen Hidan's head, eaten Kisame's fish from his aquarium, put Sasori's puppets in sexual positions, watered Zetzu while he was asleep so he had little flowers sprouting out of him, mixed up Kakuzu's medical herbs and stolen his sewing needles, turned Konan's paper flower barrette into a paper swan barrette and hidden Pein's piercing's.

"how did they do so much is so little time?" he asked and walked off to the kitchen to get some coffee

After a while, things quietened down. Itachi guessed everyone had gotten their payback on the two mischief makers.

Things went slow and quietly for the next week. Almost too slow for the Akatsuki, and Sakura wasn't showing any signs of getting better

"things are so boring around here" complained Deidara

But as soon as those words left his mouth, there was a huge explosion from the front entrance and a load of leaf ANBU charged through, catching the Akatsuki completely off guard. They fixed that problem though, soon they were all engaged in a full out fight. Even though the ninja's were wearing ANBU masks. It didn't take the Akatsuki long to figure out who was who, mainly by their techniques and hair (A/N: who wouldn't be able to lol)

Kisame was trying to drown Neji but he kept reflecting the attack with his own chakra

Sasori was at a big disadvantage as Shino's bugs had entered his puppet's body but were currently being poisoned

Deidara was trying to blow Shikamaru up but was missing and he was trying to get in range to bind him

Zetzu had gone underground and tried to eat Kiba but he and alarms had combined and now the plant was fighting a huge two-headed dog

Tobi was mimicking Naruto's every movements, angering the fox ninja to his limit causing him to miss his attacks

Hidan was swiping at Choji but he was able to use a thick skin Jutsu that even Hidan's scythe couldn't cut

Kakuzu was firing tentacles at Lee but he had removed his weights and was moving with impossible speed

Konan had turned to paper and was getting every chance she could to slice Hinata, but was also getting hit by the Hyuuga's gentle fist in the process

And Pein was going up against Kakashi, this was more of an equal fight that anything else so they kept countering each other

And at long last, Sasuke was staring face to face with his brother

"where is Sakura" demanded Sasuke

"impatient as always little brother"

"don't toy with me. Give _my_ Sakura back"

"_your_ Sakura?"

"yes my Sakura. The one you've taken twice now"

"if I'm correct, you're the reason why she left BOTH times"

"what?"

"ah c'mon, if you hadn't of kissed her she'd still be in Konoha right now, ready to take on Orochimaru"

"what are you saying?"

"she went back to Konoha just to gain information on that sick, twisted snake"

"so..?"

"a few weeks after she left she became a full Akatsuki member, all because of you"

Sasuke stood in silence as the battles ensued all around them

"I think she wanted to thank you actually. For helping her realise what she is really capable of"

"just SHUT UP! Where is she?"

"resting. That stupid kiss you gave her gave her so much heartache she ran back here without stopping. It nearly killed her"

"that's one thing I intend to stop right now"

Sasuke then lunged forward and attacked Itachi. They both pulled out katana's and swiped at each other.

**- - Upstairs - -**

Screams, explosions and shouts soon reached Sakura's room, and she woke instantly. She ran out of her room and leaned over the balcony, which overlooked everything. Her hand clasped over her mouth as she stared at the scene. She knew the Akatsuki weren't trying to kill the Konoha ninja, just injure enough to make them leave, they knew if they killed them Sakura would most probably have their head for it. But the leaf ninja's obviously couldn't see that.

'_it's me again. All this happened because of me. What's so special about me? Why does everyone want to protect me? don't they get it when I leave I don't want to be brought back? I'm happy here with my friends, no….my family. I have to save my family_'

Sakura's eyes instantly dashed to Itachi who was still fighting Sasuke. Sakura knew deep down Itachi wanted to kill Sasuke for kissing her, and Sasuke wanted Itachi dead for the massacre of the clan and taking her away from him. Again, she was the cause of this stupid battle.

"Itachi!!! Stop!" she called from the balcony but her yells were met with deaf ears

She then saw Itachi falter and Sasuke strike. Without thinking, she threw herself off the balcony and dived through the air towards them, praying she'd make it in time. She landed in front of Itachi just in time to stop Sasuke's strike

"STOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...Uh" she choked as blood seeped from her chest

She had saved Itachi's life, but for the ultimate price

**Chapter finished, I didn't think this story would go so far. I'm happy it has. Thank you to everyone who had read/reviewed, I love you all x.x.x **


	10. A New Kind Of Pain

**Hello there again. Lol some people thought Sakura died tehe now would I really kill of my favourite character lol you'll have to read to find out hehe thanks you to everyone who reviewed )**

**P.s. I reckon some people will hate me for this chapter, but please bear with me**

**Chapter 10****A New Kind Of Pain**

As the sword struck Sakura, the fighting ceased and looked over at the 3

Sakura smiled weakly as blood dribbled down her chin, she then removed the sword in one quick movement and fell backwards. Itachi caught her right away and kneeled down to lay her on the ground, trying to stay calm at the same time as Sakura's breath became laboured/

Sasuke's eyes were wide as he feel to the ground in shock

'_I…I killed Sakura_' he thought hearing his heart in his ears

"Kakuzu!" called Itachi, he tried not to show it, but pain and worry were evident in his voice

Kakuzu landed beside Itachi and began to try and heal Sakura as best as he could

Soon, the others ninja's formed around her, deeply concerned

"is she okay?" asked a quiet Hinata

"I can stop the bleeding, but only for a little bit, we need to get her to a hospital and quickly" said Kakuzu frowning

"but whe-" Deidara was cut off by the hyperactive blonde

"we'll go to Konoha then" he practically yelled

"do you really think that the Akatsuki can simply show up in Konoha and not be attacked instantly?" yelled Sasori at Naruto

"but…but…" Naruto was at a loss for words

"I can send Pakkun to tell them not to attack, that way we can go straight to the Hokage" came Kakashi's voice

"there's still the problem of her condition"

"what about it?" asked Neji

"because genius over there" started Kakuzu pointing to Sasuke "filled that katana full of chakra, giving her a worse internal bleeding than a normal blade"

All eyes were directed on Sasuke, and he kinda felt a little intimidated by it

"anyways, we need to keep Sakura as still as possible. If her body moves the slightest bit too much, the wound will reopen and start bleeding all over again, I've managed to stop it for now" he finished

"cant you just heal her?" asked Shikamaru

Kakuzu shook his head "the wounds already too deep for me to handle, we need a trained professional to finish this"

"Tsunade's at the hospital, she can do it" mumbled Hinata

Kakuzu nodded, then frowned " but how do we get her there?"

"ahem" came a voice

All heads turned to see Deidara with a big grin on his face "watch and learn kiddies"

Deidara then had something in his hand as he walked over to Sakura and slipped the object carefully beneath her. He then stepped back and put his hands together, suddenly there was a puff of smoke and a huge clay bird was now beneath Sakura

"very clever" admired Kiba

Kakuzu and Deidara hopped onto the bird and Kakuzu held his hands over Sakura's chest as he continued to heal her dying body

"I'm coming too" said Sasuke

"afraid not brat, only 3 people can fit on this bird and that's me, Sakura and Kakuzu" snapped Deidara

"then you get off" Sasuke shot back

"no way in hell. I need to fly this bird and Kakuzu needs to constantly heal Sakura. So it's a no go for you. You'll have to run with everyone else" sneered Deidara

Sasuke scoffed and turned away. Then Itachi appeared next to the bird and looked longingly at Sakura

"she'll be okay Itachi, we promise"

Itachi nodded. Pein then spoke breaking the silence

"I doubt I'll be welcome in Konoha regardless. I'll stay behind to clear up. Konan, Zetzu, Hidan and Kisame, you're helping" he ordered and smirked at a few of them groaned in annoyance

The remaining Akatsuki and the Konoha ninja's then left and sped towards Konoha hospital. Going as fast as they good, but slow enough to not disturb Sakura.

Anyone who would've passed them, would've thought they were crazy.

And let's just say, Tsunade almost shat herself as the Konoha ninjas and half the Akatsuki burst into her office.

"what the hell?!" she yelled standing up

"Sakura's in trouble!" screamed Naruto

"take me to her!" she ordered standing up

Alongside everyone else, Tsunade ran towards the very top of the hospital and entered the highest room, where Kakuzu and Deidara were waiting outside the window on the clay bird. Tsunade slid open the window and helped the unconscious Sakura into the room and onto the bed.

A loud THUD then came from behind them, they all turned round to see Deidara supporting Kakuzu

"he's fine. Just exhausted from healing Sakura" grinned Deidara helping him to a chair

"the Akatsuki were helping Sakura?" asked Tsunade in shock

"we don't abandon our own people. We may be criminals but we're all of the same organization, a loss of life is our loss as well. You should understand that more than anyone" came a voice. It was Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi" she muttered "what do you mean, one of your own?"

There was silence before he gave her the answer she dreaded

"Sakura is part of the Akatsuki"

Tsunade's jaw dropped "no fucking way"

"that is what happened 5 years ago. Originally she was bait to capture the Kyubi, but more important matters came to mind, and Sakura; well she just kinda grew on us and she didn't want to leave" explained Deidara remembering the day she agreed to join like it was yesterday

_- - __**Flashback**__ - -_

_It was dinner time at the Akatsuki and all were present at the table. Well almost everyone, Sakura and Itachi were absent_

_Then there was an explosion from inside the compound. All raised to their feet, they hurried out into the corridor to see Itachi and Sakura in the middle of a fight_

"_you will never be able to beat me like this" he mocked_

_Sakura spat out some blood and charged at him again, katana in hand. The blades clashed against each other, sending sparks off the metal. Both were thrown back by the force. But Sakura struggled to support herself, while Itachi remained calm and collected_

"_I'm sick and tired of your shit. You act just like him, after a few months I thought I could tolerate it, but your worse than him, you totally drive me to my limit and further, you make my blood boil and my skin burn. I HATE YOU!" she yelled and her hands moved at an amazing speed for the technique she didn't even know she could do._

"_fire type: Mythical Fire Flower Technique!"_

_A burst of fiery flowers shot from Sakura's mouth and straight at Itachi, completely taken by surprise, he was barley able to dodge the attacks without singing his cloak. _

'_I had no idea she was able to do fire techniques' he thought_

_But he smirked at Sakura's small body fell to the ground, panting heavily. Itachi walked over to her and looked down at her dirty attire_

"_what do you want now?" she snapped_

_Itachi held out his hand to her, she looked at it, surprised_

"_what are-?"_

"_I said you could never beat me like this didn't I?"_

_Sakura glared at him_

"_but, as an Akatsuki you just may be able to manage it" he smirked_

"_you mean…. you want me to join the Akatsuki?" she asked still looking at his hand_

"_do you want to?"_

_The other Akatsuki members watched closely as they awaited her answer. They all knew he was going to ask her, they just didn't know it would be this soon._

_Sakura's face brightened up as she took Itachi's hand and he helped her up_

"_well?"_

"……_of course" she grinned and hugged Itachi for the first time _

_- - __**End Flashback **__- - _

Tsunade's voice brought him back to earth

"I swear, if I find out you've done anything to her-"

"relax. If anything, she was more of a risk to us, than she was to us" chuckled Sasori

A sweat drop appeared on Tsunade's forehead '_I can't believe this is really happening'_

Her eyes the fell upon something weirder, a swirly orange mask

"hello. I'm Tobi. Nice to meet you! He grinned

The rest of the Akatsuki slapped their heads and Tsunade stared at him '_what the f-'_

She then focused her attention back to Sakura as she held a glowing green hand over her chest. It started to get late and people were getting tired. Tobi, Deidara and Sasori fell asleep in Tsunade's office. Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Choji, lee, Hinata and Kakashi decided to go home and get some sleep while Kakuzu and Tsunade took it in turns to heal Sakura's wound.

But the air was thick with tension as Itachi and Sasuke glared at each other from opposite sides of the room, neither saying a word

A few more hours passed and Tsunade let out a yawn "well that's all we can do for now, we'll let her body take over for a while"

Kakuzu nodded and left to join his team-mates in her office for some much needed sleep

Neither Uchiha's moved an inch

"there is no way I am leaving you two in this room alone with Sakura. There would probably be another massacre" stated Tsunade

Still, the Uchiha's remained still

"Sasuke out now! Itachi, I would like a word"

Itachi stood up, closing his eyes and walked through the door, briskly followed by his younger brother, who went to sleep in a close-by room. Itachi followed Tsunade to the roof. Once there she looked him straight in the eye

"what happened earlier?" she asked

"Sasuke went to kill me and she got in the way" he sighed

"she got in the way, or she tried to save you?"

Itachi turned away

"what is she to you Itachi?"

"another team-mate. that's all"

"are you sure? Cause I know for a fact that Sakura wouldn't go to that extent to try and save just anyone. You must be special to her"

"as she is to me"

"what was that?"

"…..she is special to me"

"you love her?"

It took a while, but Itachi finally gave in and nodded. He then felt Tsunade's hand on his shoulder and turned to face her

"because of that, I will spare your life. Sakura would probably die id you were killed. I assume she is close to the rest of the Akatsuki as well?"

Itachi nodded

"just as she wrote in her letter to Sasuke"

"what letter?" 

Tsunade dug into her pockets and pulled out a small scroll, which she then handed to Itachi who read it carefully

"she thinks of us as family?"

"apparently so. You must've treated her well, so now she's returning the affection. And I suppose she also convinced you to avoid the Kyubi?"

Itachi nodded once again

"I guess I can thank her for that? And the ANBU I sent after he throughout the 5 years?"

"never saw any of them. Why?"

"they never returned"

"we have had nothing to do with it"

"then who- oh I know who's behind this"

Itachi nodded "Orochimaru"

**- - Hospital Room - -**

Sakura opened her eyes weakly and found herself in the hospital again

"why am I always in here?" she groaned

"because your so reckless" came a voice from the shadows which made her jump

She could just about make out the dark hair and black outfit

"Itachi?"

The figure stepped into the light and she frowned

"Sasuke"

"Sakura"

"what do you want?" she asked getting restless

"answers"

"about?"

"why you left in the first place. Why you joined the Akatsuki. Why you left again. And why you saved my god damn brother"

"okay first of all" she started sitting up slowly "you were an overall asshole to me , who made me think I couldn't do anything right. That I was just a failure of life and was doomed to live in everyone's shadows for the rest of my life"

Sasuke went to protest but Sakura continued

"second. I joined because I felt like I could be of some use to them. They appreciated me and treated me like an equal. Something you were never able to do"

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest

"and thirdly. Who do you think you are kissing me? You completely fucked with my mind. You hate me remember. You've never liked me and never will do, even though I tried so hard to get you to open up a little bit. You just pushed me away. I completely betrayed my heart and……"

"and?"

"nothing"

"and the fourth?" 

"I saved Itachi because….." she stared at him with a cold gaze "I love him"

Sasuke's arms dropped to his side as he heard the faint sound of glass smashing, and he knew it was his heart. He drooped his head and slowly moved towards Sakura, then he was on top of her

"Sasuke what are you doing?" whimpered Sakura and was about to scream until he gagged her

"you are mine and no one else's. Now stay still and be quiet" he smirked as his hand gripped her hips

He then drew out some wire and with a lot of struggle tied Sakura's hands to the bed board

"no I can do whatever I want with you" he said with a tint of craze in his voice

Tears were now evident in Sakura's eyes as she desperately tried to call for help. But everything she said came out muffled.

With a kunai, Sasuke slowly began to cut away the red short she was wearing, leaving her in her tight shorts, side split skirt, and her bra which was covered by a mesh short

He then slipped the kunai under the mesh top and split it right up the middle then removed it. Sasuke then lowered his head and began to nibble on her collar bone. Sakura wriggled with all her mights, but Sasuke didn't budge. She could feel the wire slicing into her wrists, so she tried to limit her movements

With one sharp movement, Sasuke sliced the middle of her bra and grinned as it fell to her sides

Sakura threw her head back in pain as Sasuke bit down on her breasts sharply. He continued to bite and suck until a satisfying bruise had formed on her chest and he smirked

"do you love me now?"

Sakura shook her head violently

Sasuke growled and ripped off her skirt. He looked at her lustfully as he took in her whole body. The only thing that was in his way of what he wanted was her tight shorts. Sasuke slid a finger up her legs and up to her face, making Sakura shiver. He then began to suck on her neck. She arched her back in pain as he nipped lightly at her skin, his tongue then travelled past her breasts, then her stomach and lightly under her shorts.

Sasuke gripped her hips as she tried to throw him off her but it proved worthless. With no effort at all, he ripped off Sakura's shorts and laughed as she desperately tried to close her legs, Sasuke wouldn't let her though.

He quickly slipped a finger inside her and a muffled cry came from Sakura's gagged mouth. Sasuke then inserted a second finger and slid them in and out at a quick pace. He then withdrew and smirked at Sakura's panting body, she drew in a deep breath, thinking it was all over, but instead cried out again as she felt a huge pain between her legs.

She looked up so see Sasuke trouser less with his very erect cock inside her

'_why wont anyone come for me? What did I do to deserve this?_' she cried to herself

Sakura was jolted out of her thoughts as Sasuke bucked his hips against hers. She could tell he was enjoying this, this was his way for punishing her loving his brother.

'_**ITACHI!!!!!!!!!! **_' screamed Sakura but no reply came

'_why cant he hear me? Is he asleep?_'

Sakura heard Sasuke grunt and felt his hot seed spill within her, with one last struggle the wire snapped and she pushed Sasuke off her body, un-gagged her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs

"ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She then looked to the ground, but Sasuke was already gone. When she heard footsteps approaching her, she fell back against the bed, shaking and she suddenly felt very dizzy. She faintly heard the door being kicked open and a strong pair of arms hold her close to a warm body. As she looked at the person's face, her eyes closed and she fainted

**Aaaah, please don't hate me, I didn't wanna do it but it had to be done, so Sasuke could leave and everyone could hate him more lol. Well I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for the late review**

**X-bows-X**

**Well, please review and I shall get the new chap a.s.ap **


	11. Where The Heart Lies

**Chapter 11****Where The Heart Lies**

Itachi awoke as a scream he recognised as Sakura's reached his ear. Jumping to his feet, he pulled open the door and ran to her room as fast as his feet would carry him. He kicked down the door and his eyes widened at the sight before him

On the bed was a stark naked Sakura, her hair was a mess and her face was tear-streaked. He rushed over to her limp form and pulled her close to his body, covering her with his shirt shortly after.

Itachi's eyes travelled from the piece of cloth hanging loosely around her neck, to the dark bruises on various parts of her body, to the slim cuts on her wrists which were circled by wire, then to the little droplets of blood between her thighs.

It was then Itachi's nose picked up 3 certain scents - blood, sex and……..Sasuke.

He felt his anger boil way past control, but one look at Sakura's face brought him back to earth, right now she was more important than his brother

Itachi then heard footsteps rushing towards the room and pulled Sakura even closer

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Tsunade taking one glance at Sakura

Behind her was Deidara, Sasori, Tobi and Kakuzu. As they glanced over Tsunade's shoulder, their jaws dropped

Tsunade looked at Itachi for an explanation and he gave her one

"Sasuke!"

That was all that was needed for Tsunade to punch the wall in anger, totally shattering it

"he….he raped her?" stuttered Deidara

Itachi nodded and looked back at Sakura

"where is he?" growled Deidara cracking his knuckles

"he's in for a world of shit when he's found" snapped Tsunade

Soon after, they left Sakura in Itachi in the room, they figured if she wanted to wake up to anyone, it would be him. Itachi stood up carefully and walked over to the closet where he pulled out another shirt for himself along with a pair of trousers for Sakura.

He slipped the trousers on her and pulled the shirt over his head. He then lay down next to her and pulled the covers over them

"if only I was here sooner" he muttered feeling a wave of regret wash over him as he watched Sakura sleep

_**-Earlier-**_

"_**so what do you plan to do?" asked Tsunade**_

"_**we came here for information on Orochimaru. We have accomplished that task, but there is now a new one at hand"**_

"_**which is?"**_

"_**to hunt down and kill Orochimaru. He's a bigger threat now than he ever was"**_

"_**I understand"**_

"_**good night Hokage"**_

"_**night"**_

_**Itachi walked briskly back towards his room, once in the hallway, he cast a look at Sakura's room**_

'_**I should check on her……no she'll be fine'**_

_**With that, he continued his way to his room and shut his door, where he fell into a light sleep**_

**-Present Time-**

'_if only I had come to check on you'_

Itachi took one last glance at Sakura before he too closed his eyes and fell asleep

**-Morning-**

Jade green eyes opened slowly and were met with a chest in a black shirt. Sakura looked up and saw Itachi's peaceful, sleeping face.

She then winced as a pain coursed throughout her body, mainly in between her thighs. Memories of the previous night flooded through her mind and tears swelled in her eyes

'_why is it always __**you**__ that makes me cry?_' she thoughts sniffing

Itachi woke to her soft sobbing and looked at the kunoichi

"Sakura?"

She looked at him and cried into his chest

"Itachi…." she sniffled "he…Sasuke…he"

"sssh, it's okay. I know what he did and promise he'll never do it again" he whispered as he stroked her hair

"why Itachi? why did he do it?"

"because I returned your love before he did"

Sakura cried harder into his chest and he pulled her tighter. A few moments of silence passed over the two before Itachi said

"I need a shower" and started to climb out of the very comfortable hospital bed

But Sakura took hold of his waist tightly

"don't leave me…please?"

Itachi yawned before replying "c'mon then" he then helped her up and they made their way to the showers

Once there, Itachi locked the door and removed his clothing as Sakura blushed and turned away

Itachi smirked and wrapped his arms around her slender frame

"you'd think by now, you'd be used to my body" he chuckled licking her ear lobe, making her shiver

Her blush reddened and she shyed away even further. Itachi laughed slightly before kissing her quickly on the cheek, then climbed into the shower and pulled the curtain across

Sakura sat there, as close to the shower as she could, thinking hard

'_I cant let Sasuke ruin my relationship with Itachi, I know I can get over this, I just have to focus on something else. Like how everyone else is gonna take it…no, that's about Sasuke. What about training? No he'll be in my head even more now……god isn't there anything that __**doesn't **__lead back to Sasuke?_'

Sakura looked up at the shower to see a faint outline of Itachi's muscular body slightly move

'_but I can't give in. I'd be giving him what he wants. And I don't want that, now that he's fucked off elsewhere means I can kick his ass anytime we meet. Yeah, that's it, I'll train to become even stronger and then I'll beat the crap outta him_'

As Sakura decided on her new way of life, she slowly stood up, slipping off her clothes and quietly stepped into the shower, totally unnoticed by Itachi

He let out a moan as arms encircled his waist and he could feel a light nibbling on his shoulder. Itachi turned round and pushed Sakura gently against the shower wall, while kissing her softly.

"I don't want to hurt you. If you want me to stop, just say okay?"

Sakura nodded and kissed him forcefully. As she paused, Itachi looked down at the bruises she had received from Sasuke and frowned. He then slightly dipped his head and let his tongue travel over them, making Sakura moan.

He smirked and met her lips once again. Sakura's hands found their way down to Itachi's hard member, making him groan as she slid her delicate fingers over it. She took that chance and slipped her tongue into his mouth, kissing him feverishly.

Itachi grinded his hips against hers and she returned the motion, causing her to lean her head back against the wall as he kissed her neck. Sakura circled her arms around his neck as he bit down lightly on her collarbone.

"Itachi….." she trailed off as she felt Itachi's hand travelled down past her stomach and rubbed her gently

"yes?" he smirked looking up at her

"I love you" she moaned

"I love you too"

'_this is it, time to forget about Sasuke_' thought Sakura as she tried to rid him from her mind

But as Itachi placed one finger inside her, the previous night came rushing back into her head and she stumbled away from him, fear evident in her eyes

"Sasuke…" she panted

Itachi brought her close, holding her tightly as the warm water rained down on them

"it's okay. I'm here. I'll protect you. I promise" he soothed stroking her gently

"Itachi…I'm so sorry. I really do want this, but I keep getting flashbacks, these images just keep holding me back" she cried holding him tighter

"it's okay. I'll help you forget about him"

"can't you just use the mankekyou and make me forget?"

"even I can't remove those kinds of memories. And the first time I used the mankekyou on you…I swore I never would again"

"Itachi…."

She buried her head in his shoulder and cried harder

'_damn you Sasuke you asshole. You got what you want. I hope your bloody happy now. I'm going to beat you to a pulp when I find you_'

They stepped out of the shower and dried themselves off. As they were getting dressed, there was a knock at the door

"what is it?" asked Itachi

"Tsunade requests to see us all in her office" it was Deidara

"we'll be right there" replied Sakura for him

After a few minutes, Itachi, Sakura, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Shino Ten-Ten and Kakashi were all seated in Tsunade's office.

"well…." she began and everyone settled down

The Konoha ninja including Kakashi were still un-aware of what had happened to Sakura the night before

"no one except for those in this room know the Akatsuki are here. I think it's better if it stays that way"

Everyone nodded

"that way it'll be easier when you leave"

"your letting us live?" asked Tobi then added quickly "not that I'm complaining or anything"

Tsunade chuckled and nodded "you May be the Akatsuki, but by bringing Sakura here, you saved her, I owe you that much. It would be unfair on her part to kill you"

"we'll leave as soon as we can" spoke Itachi

"does this mean…Sakura will leave too?" asked Hinata quietly

Everyone looked at Sakura, she had her head hung and her fists scrunched up on her knees. Finally, she nodded

"I am part of the Akatsuki; so I shall leave when they leave"

"are you sure this is what you want Sakura?" asked Tsunade

"you don't have to come back if you don't want to. You can stay here if you really want, it's your choice" added Sasori

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Itachi, he had his eyes closed at the moment

"I am sure…this is what I want"

There was a sudden knock on the door and Shizune entered, unfazed by the appearance of the dark cloaked figures

"Sasuke is no where in the village" she said

"what? Why not?" demanded Naruto standing up

Tsunade noticed Sakura flinch at his tone, she waited till she nodded for her to tell everyone

"everyone here except the Akatsuki, Sakura, Shizune and me are un-aware of what happened last night"

"a burglary?"

"a murder?"

"not quite. Sakura was…." she paused briefly knowing it pained her to say this "raped by Sasuke"

The girls clasped their hands over their mouths and the boys stood up in shock and rage.

"he did WHAT?!" fumed Naruto

Hinata and Ten-Ten ran over to Sakura and hugged her tightly, which she gratefully returned

"you lucky bitch" scoffed Ino

"what?" murmured Sakura looking hurt

"I'd die to have sex with THE Sasuke Uchiha, even by raped by him. Well it wouldn't be rape, cause I'd totally give him my consent"

"Ino! How could you-" Hinata stood up in front of Sakura

"no it's okay. I sort of understand where she's coming from" said Sakura glancing at Itachi, his eyes were open now and he was watching her carefully "but you know what Ino?"

"what?"

Sakura stood up abruptly and glared at Ino

"you can have the damn asshole for all I care. My love for him died when I left the village 5 years ago. So to be raped by someone you don't love anymore; and when your in love with someone different, it feels like hell. It feels like you've been exposed to the world and your scared of the person you love because when he touched you the rapist's face flashed through your mind every time….."

Sakura paused briefly to catch her breath before continuing. By now, Ino was looking at her, tears ready to fall

"you don't know how that feels do you? We're two completely people and have different opinions on everything. Now you tell me, right now to my face, _I want to be raped by Uchiha Sasuke_"

The whole room stared at Sakura as she awaited Ino's reply, it never came thought. She ran out of the office crying her eyes out.

Sakura sat back down and folded her arms over her chest "Need I say more?"

"when did you get a voice?" joked Kiba

"Sakura's right though. Ino just couldn't see how blind she was until now" squeaked Hinata

"if you do run into Sasuke during your travels, capture him but do not kill him. Bring him back to Konoha, here he shall receive his punishment"

The Akatsuki nodded by Sakura remained still

"Sakura?"

"I know I can kill him, but no matter how much I want to, I won't be able to" she frowned

Then her frown was replaced with a smirk "but I will hurt him, no matter what anyone says, I will make him pay"

"understood" nodded Tsunade

"we will leave at midnight, until then we shall remain hidden" announced Itachi

"oh Sakura, spend one last day with us" pleaded Ten-Ten

"of course. How could I not" smiled Sakura standing up, she then looked at Itachi "you don't mind do you?"

"I've spent the last 5 years with you. I think I can allow you ½ a day away from me" he smirked

Sakura nodded as she, Hinata and Ten-Ten left the room, along with the boys of Konoha. Tsunade frowned and looked at the Akatsuki

"I suppose you all have a hunch as to where Sasuke has disappeared to?"

They nodded their heads

"I thought so"

"how high is the possibility that he's gone to _him_?" asked Deidara

Tsunade out her hands together "around 95"

"and the other 5?"

"he's training by himself"

"either way, he is now a missing nin and has severed his ties with Konoha" spoke Itachi

Tsunade nodded "Nonetheless, I want him found. Can I count on you to protect Sakura?"

The Akatsuki members nodded in unison

**- - Sakura & Co - - **

"so what shall we do first?" asked Sakura

"RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!" yelled Naruto jumping up and down

"ramen it is then" she giggled

"Yay" he cheered and ran off in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen

"Sakura?" asked a shy voice

"yes?" she replied looking down at the small Hyuuga

"are you going to leave forever?"

"what?! Of course not! I'll come back and visit from time to time" she smiled

"that's good to hear" grinned Ten-Ten as Hinata nodded

"when you get back, I expect you to be even stronger than now" smirked Neji

"you bet I will" laughed Sakura

Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Lee chuckled from behind as they approached the ramen restaurant. When they finally got there, Naruto had already ordered for them. They all sat down and ate

"what shall we do now?" asked Kiba as they finished their food

"oooh Sakura, I bet you still have loads of techniques you haven't shown us yet. Will you show us?" gleamed Lee

"only if I'm made to" smiled Sakura

"then fight me, a friendly match"

"your on Lee"

They paid for the ramen and made their way back to the old training grounds

"you ready Lee?" smirked Sakura

"you bet Saku-"

**/Flick\**

Lee turned round to see another Sakura

"a shadow clone? By when?"

Lee didn't get his answer as his legs were swept out from beneath him. He looked down to see yet another Sakura stick her tongue out at him. He raised an eyebrow as the 3 Sakura's smiled and pointed upwards. Just as Lee looked up, a tough leg was brought down on his stomach, sending him straight to the ground

"she's so fast" gasped Hinata

"tell me about it. Did anyone actually see her make the clones?" whistles Kiba

"I'm just glad Sasuke didn't completely break her spirit" sighed Naruto

"what do you mean " asked his friends

"well I know for a fact, the old Sakura would've probably shut everyone out. But…since she's been with the Akatsuki, she's become so much stronger, both physically and mentally. Because of them, she was able to get over what happened really quickly and move on, I'm starting to think…. The Akatsuki is where she _really_ belongs" he explained

Silence dwelled over the ninja;s as they took in what Naruto had said

"even though I hate to admit it, I think Naruto might be right" whispered Hinata

The rest of the ninja friends nodded in agreement

"well I think Lee enjoyed Sakura's clone bashing" giggled Ten-Ten

They all looked over to see Lee chasing after numerous amounts of Sakura's. every time he caught one she would disappear in a puff of smoke; and new one would pop up

"it's like an endless game of tag" chuckled Shikamaru

They all laughed and tried to cry from laughing so hard at the scene before them

"um…Sakura?" came a muffled voice

Sakura stopped teasing Lee and looked over to where the voice had come from, everyone followed suit

"Ino…"

**Well that's the end of the chap. I hope you all liked. And I'll see you all in the next chappie**

**x.x.x **


	12. Leaving Again

**Chapter 12: Leaving Again**

"_it's like an endless game of tag" chuckled Shikamaru_

_They all laughed and tried not to cry from laughing so hard at the scene before them_

"_um…Sakura?" came a muffled voice_

_Sakura stopped teasing Lee and looked over to where the voice had come from, everyone followed suit_

"_Ino…"_

Sakura walked over to the blonde ninja and looked at her

"I just came to say…I'm…uh…what I wanted to say is…I'm sorry, you were right" she finally forced out

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest as everyone gathered round "I'm listening"

"well I….I uh… don't know where to begin"

"let's take a walk Ino" smiled Sakura walking in the direction of the lake

Ino hurriedly ran after her

Soon after, they reached the lake and stopped at the edge. The two girls were silent for a while, before Ino broke it

"how do you do it?"

"do what?"

"live"

"Ino, your not making any sense"

"you act like last night never even happened. You've lived with the Akatsuki for the past 5 years. You completely forgot about Sasuke even though what he did to you all those years ago and your in love with his brother. How do you do it?!"

"your right. How do I do it? I have no idea but…"

"but?"

"I never did completely forget about Sasuke"

Ino listened carefully as Sakura continued

"I guess in a way, it's because of him I am what I am today. I mean, who could forget when your living with his brother. It was a constant reminder of Sasuke, living with Itachi, but over the time I began to see Itachi for who he really was" she laughed then frowned

"I've become something completely different because of Sasuke. During my training, my mind would always raced back to him, so on instinct I would push myself until my body couldn't take it anymore. But I wouldn't stop, not until I proved to myself that I wasn't weak anymore. And know I know, I'm not the little 12 year old fan-girl I was 5 years ago, Itachi helped me realise that….I grew up and accepted my new life. Maybe that was my mistake….." her voice trailed off

It was then she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Sakura turned to face Ino

"if you hadn't of left, Sasuke probably would've killed you with his training. But your alive and well and that's all that matters" smiled Ino

Sakura hugged her friend and nodded "let's get back to the others"

-

The day passed all too quickly for Sakura's liking. She knew she would have to say goodbye to her friends again. But she chose this life, so she had to live with it

Tsunade had given the gate guards an hour off, so the Akatsuki could slip out undetected and unharmed. Everyone was there, even Kakashi was on time for once

On the Konoha time stood Tsunade, Kakashi, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino and Naruto

And on the forest side stood Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi and Kakuzu

Sakura was standing in the middle of her two families, directly in line with gates, as if she were still being town between them. Eventually Tsunade stepped forward and embraced Sakura in a daughter like hug.

"we'll all miss you" she sobbed

"I'll miss you all too" smiled Sakura, tears brimming her eyes

Tsunade pulled back from the hug and looked down at Sakura

"you've grown so much and I haven't been in able to witness it" she sighed

"you didn't miss much" smiled Sakura again

A smile graced Tsunade's lips as she hugged Sakura once more. Then in turn, all of her friends hugged her. The last person to do so, was Naruto. Sakura could see so many emotions radiating off him, she had picked up this trick trying to read Itachi for the first few years.

She knew what he was feeling. One of his best friends had already left him, now the other was leaving as well. Deep down, she knew he was happy for her, but he still didn't want to let one of his life-long friends go.

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't think of any comforting words to say o him

"Naruto don't look so sad, I'll visit when I get the time, but you have to promise me one thinbg"

"what's that?"

"if you find Sasuke, let me know"

"why's that?" he grinned

"so I can beat the living shit outta him" she smirked

"sure thing. Oh, and here's a little something from me and everyone" smiled Naruto handing her a small package, she took it gratefully and went to open it

"but you cant open it yet" he added

"oooh, why not?" she frowned

"you have to wait till you get _home_"

'_home……..'_ she thought deeply as she out the box into her backpack.

"thank you…everyone" Sakura whispered as she took one last look at all of her friends before departing with the Akatsuki

She promised herself she wouldn't look back, it would hurt her too much and make her feel much worse than she already did, so she kept her eyes in front of the whole time

At certain points on the way back, she would fall behind slightly then increase her speed dramatically. The journey back to the base was silent, no one wanted to speak in case they upset Sakura. But Tobi being Tobi ignored that factor

"hey Sakura, would you like a marshmallow?"

Itachi felt her chakra spike for a moment before it fell again and she turned to Tobi with a fake smile on her lips

"not right now thank you"

The tension between them built as they drew nearer to the base, which was now lacking the giant hole in the entrance courtesy of the Konoha ninjas.

As they entered, they could see Kisame and Zetzu still cleaning the remainder of the rubble, Pein, Konan and Hidan were no where in sight

Sakura stormed into the kitchen and slammed the door shut

"what's up with pinky?" asked Kisame

The other ninja simply shook their heads. Itachi thought it would be best to leave her alone for a while, so he retired to his room to read a good book

-

3 hours passed and the kitchen door was still firmly shut. Curious of what she was up to, Itachi put his book down and wandered down to the kitchen where he knocked on the door

He had expected a _"go away" _or a _"leave me alone" _but there was nothing

Quietly, Itachi pushed open the door and raised an eyebrow at the sight before him. Sakura was slouched on a chair over the table, sake bottle in one hand. He guessed she was drunk by the amount of other sake bottles dotted around her.

'_Kisame will go mental'_ he thought as he smirked to himself

It was then, Itachi noticed she was clutching something in her other hand, but she was sort of laying on it so he couldn't make out what it was.

Itachi moved round to her side of the table and gently pushed some of her pink hair out of her face. only then did he notice that her eyes were red and puffy; and her cheeks were tear stained

He sighed and attempted to pick her up, which was rather easy as she hardly weighed anything, spite the vicious strength she had. Sakura dropped the empty sake bottle and it clanged as it fell onto the table, but her right hand refused to let go of the object it was holding

Slowly, Itachi made his way to his room, saura in his arms. As he did so, he passed Kisame

"if your going to get some sake, you'll have to go out and buy some more"

Kisame turned around, wide-eyes "why?"

"she nearly drowned herself In the stuff"

"she always was entertaining when she drank" he laughed

Itachi's eyes narrowed "when else has she drank?"

"mm, never, oh look! More mess! Mumbled Kisame and ran off

Itachi shook his head and continued his way to his room. Once there, he lay Sakura down on his bed and the object slipped from her hand. He picked up the object, it was a pink cherry blossom necklace on a silver chain. Itachi pressed it slightly and it opened. Inside, there was a small picture of everyone she knew in Konoha. And on the other side was a little message engraved into it

"always here for you" he read and looked at her with sympathy

"no wonder you were drinking, you were drying to forget….but you shouldn't. the memories of your friends are what makes you strong" he whispered as he gently lifted up her head and slipped the necklace around her neck.

Sakura stirred slightly, but she didn't wake

He then thought about what he had just said and called himself a BIG hypocrite

"sleep well kunoichi. I don't expect you up early in the morning" he smirked as he climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over them. He then removed his mesh shirt and put his hands behind his head. He smiled as felt Sakura shift her weight onto his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Itachi held her gently with one arms and closed his eyes, keeping his arms behind his head

**- - A Few Hours Later - - **

Emerald eyes opened to a dark room. At first, she couldn't see anything, but then they adjusted to the very dimly lit room

Sakura gasped slightly at the man beneath her '_Sasuke_' but then she noticed the lines on his face and the long black hair "Itachi" she whispered

She then winced in pain and put her hand to forehead, sending healing chakra into it

'_what's with this headache?_' she thought as she stood up, careful not to wake Itachi

Slowly, Sakura climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. There, she brushed her hair, changed her clothes to her red shirt and black shorts. She also slipped on her long black boots, then added the shin and arm guards. It was then, Sakura noticed the little pendant hanging around her neck. She held it in her the palm of her hand and smiled. She then tucked it beneath her shirt and made her way out the door and onto the training grounds.

Sakura sat down on a rock and closed her eyes

'_things are happening too quickly'_

The grass began to sway to sway in the wind

'_something bad is going to happen'_

The clouds moved in front of the sun and the sky turned a dull grey

'_I can feel it'_

Little specks of rain feel on her face and her eyes opened

"but what?" she mumbled

Sakura then heard a door open behind her

"your going to catch a cold if you stay there" came Itachi's smooth dark vice

She sighed silently and stood up, dusting herself off and walked towards Itachi, then through the door.

"I'm surprised your awake" he spoke as he followed her to the kitchen

"I couldn't sleep" she replied grabbing a nectarine from the fruit bowl

"why's that?"

"I don't bloody well know. There's so much stuff going through my head that I cant find any peace. And that bastard Orochimaru isn't helping either. Why can't we just kill him now?!"

"we must wait for the opportune moment"

"bullshit! We're 10 times stronger than he is. Let's just go kill him while Sasuke's a weak little-"

"Sakura! If we just rush in there, 9 times out of 10 it will be a trap. You have to plan everything 5 steps in front of your opponent" explained Itachi

"I know I know! It's like god damn chess……I always sucked at chess" she mumbled "I hate this"

"It'll be over soon"

Itachi kneeled down and cupped her chin, bringing her face closer to his

"wha?"

Sakura was cut off as he pressed his lips against hers. She sighed against his lips and slouched into the chair. When he broke the kiss, she looked at him with puzzlement

"thank you" he spoke

"what for?" she asked standing up

Itachi walked over to the door, but looked back at her to say "for saving my life" then he walked away

A blush crept across her face as she watched him walk away from her. A smirk then replaced the smile and her eyes lit up

"time for some training"

She then took a bite from the nectarine before throwing it in the air, then threw a kunai at it. Sakura licked her lips as the kunai pierced the fruit and stuck it to the kitchen wall.

The moment Sakura stepped out the kitchen, Deidara came along the hallway

He waved a hand to her "good morning Sakura" but choked as she grabbed the collar of his cloak and dragged him back out to the training grounds.

"train with me"

"you could've just asked"

"this way saved time"

"fair enough. So what do you wanna work on "

"I want a signature move"

"you what?"

"my own move. Like Itachi's is fire, Kisame's is water, yours is clay, Sasori's is puppets…you get the idea"

"so you want something completely different?"

Sakura nodded

"okay so…um…yeah?"

"Let's just fight until we get somewhere"

With that, Deidara pulled out two clumps of clay and smirked as his hands began to devour them Sakura didn't run, instead she stood in her fighting stance and readied herself Within seconds, Deidara hands spat out the sculpted clay bombs and chucked them at Sakura.

She simply smirked as she pulled out a few kunai's with exploding tags attached to them and threw them at the bombs. The kunai's hit their targets and blew up in the middle, forcing Sakura and Deidara to jump backwards to avoid the aftershock

"Deidara! don't hold back!" called Sakura

"I'm not going to hurt you. Itachi would have my head"

"pfft. Pathetic. I'd call you a girl but…"

Deidara raised an eyebrow at her

"that's be an insult to me"

Deidara was fuming now, he charged forward with amazing speed and planted bombs all around Sakura.

She barley dodged them as kunai's flew at her from all directions, but she was still able to dance through his attack with expertise. She landed on the ground, but jumped again as the earth exploded beneath her feet. Resting on a tree and making sure it wouldn't blow up, she glanced at Deidara.

"you've gotten better"

"as have you. Evading all of my attacks, you really do fight like Itachi"

Sakura smiled but then something crawled into her mind, making her frown

'_if I'm like Itachi then I'm like…him. Why does everything lead back to him? Am I cursed or something? Is there gonna be something that reminds me of him everyday? Why can't I just have a normal life? Oh wait, I'm in the Akatsuki…I can't'_

Deidara noticed the blank expression on her face and guessed what was on her mind

'_I'm going to kill that bastard when I find him'_ he growled to himself, hands fisted

His eyes widened as his eye caught sight of something within the tree Sakura was standing on

"Sakura watch out!"

**Well there's the end of another chapter, hope you are all liking. I'm still striving for my gaol of 200 reviews and I hope to reach it lol**

**Please review, they always inspire me**

**x.x.x.**


	13. Planning And Waiting

**Chapter 13: Planning And Waiting **

Sakura's head shot up and barley dodged the huge sword being swung at her

"what the fuck are you doing Kisame?" she yelled as she landed beside Deidara

But she gasped as she felt the cold blade of a kunai against her throat

"that's not a real Kisame, and you fell for it" he laughed

"as did you"

"what are you talking about?"

The Sakura in front of his smirked then disappeared in a puff of smoke

"what the hell?" asked Deidara looking around frantically

"over here Deidara" came a voice

Deidara looked over to a nearby tree and stared as Sakura jumped down and walked towards him slowly

"what? When did you?"

Sakura walked beside him and whispered into his ear "before we started fighting"

Deidara's jaw hit the ground in despair and watched Sakura walk back towards the base

"her chakra control over a clone is amazing" came a voice behind a tree

"I know Sasori. It would be even better if she could just forget about that asshole"

The red head looked at his partner and nodded

"it'll be a while"

"you think?"

Sasori nodded again

Deidara's eyes suddenly lit up

"what are you planning?" asked Sasori in a shaky voice

"let's throw her a surprise party!"

"what for?"

"no reason. Just to cheer her up"

"you know she hates suprises"

"well she'll love this one"

"your serious about this aren't you?"

"of course. She'll be happy we all care about her"

"fine"

"so we'll need 2 months to plan this"

"do you really think this'll take 2 months to plan?"

"I'm not sure, but knowing us we'll be up to our necks in missions or we'll forget, so we might as well plan it now, just to be safe"

Sasori sighed as he continued to listen to his blabbering team-mate about everything they'd need for the party - which was 2 months away

A flash of orange crept passed them, but before it could get very far Sasori grabbed it

"not so fast Tobi" he frowned

"Tobi wont tell. Tobi is a good boy"

"wont tell my ass. You as so much let the tiniest detail slip and I'll force feed you one of Deidara's bombs"

Tobi gulped and nodded. Sasori sighed and released the orange-swirled masked man, who ran off to his room

-

Sakura had positioned herself atop the base, trying to concentrate on the past events. Her face was void of any emotion as the wind whipped her hair about. She took a deep breath and sighed as she felt a pain just above her eye

'_fucking migraine isn't gonna help_'

Her hand clutched the locket hanging from her neck and squeezed it

"did I really do the right thing?"

"that depends entirely on your point of view"

Sakura turned her head to acknowledge the sand-nin

"May I join you?"

"if you want"

Sasori walked towards her and sat down

"what did you mean when you said that?" she asked

"did you come back because you wanted to, or because you felt you had to?" 

Sakura stared out into the distance

"I did want to come back …but…"

"but?"

"I felt I had to as well"

"I see. Did you want to stay in Konoha?"

Sakura shook her head "even though their my friends, I could never live there again, it would be too different"

"if Sasuke was there and hadn't raped you. Would you of stayed?"

She was silent for a few moments before saying "no.fucking.way"

Sasori smirked and patted her on the head

"you really are part of the Akatsuki"

She smiled and nodded

"I see you didn't use _him_ then" sighed Sasori

"what?" asked Sakura completely lost

Sasori poked the scroll in her weapon pouch

"oh right, I didn't need to. I had to use my katana's though, that guy was strong"

"interesting. But you killed him right?"

"of course"

Sasori nodded

"can I ask you a question?" she mumbled

Sasori looked at her "yes"

"why did you ask me to join the Akatsuki?"

This question caught Sasori off guard and he choked slightly

"pardon?"

"why did you ask me to join?"

Sasori thought carefully on how to answer, if he said the wrong thing, she would flare up and he sure as hell didn't want to be on the end of her fists

"we grew attached to you, especially Itachi"

"but why?"

"I guess you kind brought light to this dull organization"

"but why though? I know you kidnapped me because I was the weakest and the easiest to capture and my departure from Konoha just happened to be in your favour"

"but you're the strongest now"

"how am I the strongest? If I'm so strong how come I couldn't escape Sasuke? What is it about me that everyone likes?"

"Sakura you have to understand there are different strengths. You are strong both physically and mentally, but you are very emotional towards certain things, so it's natural for that to be your downfall. To go through what you have in the past may have been hell for you, but when you finally understood that Sasuke didn't care for you, you made the wise choice and gave up on him also. You fixed your heart and moved on. So for Sasuke to do something like he did, it opened up to your emotional fears, you were paralysed with shock. All of your strength and will power was taken away by fear. It could happen to _anyone_"

"I understand that part, but still, what is it about me that everyone seems to want to protect?"

"I think Itachi would be the best person to answer that"

"okay. Thank you Sasori" she said standing up and stretching

"it's okay" he smirked as he poked her belly and she squeaked

"that tickled" she giggled

"I know"

Sakura smiled and lightly hit him on the arm. She then made her way back inside the base to search for Itachi.

----

Sakura searched everywhere, but she couldn't find Itachi anywhere. Eventually she caught sight of the leader

"Pein!" she called out

The said person stopped what he was doing and turned to face the girl running towards him

"yes?"

Sakura stopped to get her breath back, she straightened herself out before asking "where's Itachi? I cant find him anywhere"

"he's on a mission"

"without me?"

"he requested he go alone"

"when did he leave?"

"a few hours ago"

'_why didn't he tell me?_' she thought then said " what's his mission?"

"that information is classified"

Sakura growled in annoyance and marched back to her room. As she entered, she slammed the door shut, making the hallway shake. She then walked over to the window and stared out of it

Un-noticed by her, tears began to fall freely from her eyes as her hands fisted. She then forced her hands through her hair, pulling at it

"why are you never here when I need you the most?" she sobbed as she slumped to the ground

Sakura picked herself up off the floor and fell onto her bed, where she didn't move for the remainder of the day

Weeks passed and still Itachi hadn't returned. Sakura hardly spoke and when she did it was mostly a _"is Itachi back yet?"_ but it was returned by the same answer every time which was _"no"._

She was depressed, she didn't deny it. She was deprived of Itachi when she need his comfort and _everyone_ could see that. She walked around the compound like a zombie, always stopping at Itachi's room to see if he had returned, but it was still as empty as it had been for the past few weeks.

Sakura trained by herself, ate by herself. She hardly made contact with the other members. The most she did was wave weakly to show she acknowledged them

She knew she was being stupid and pathetic, but in a way she couldn't really help it. She wasn't being sent on any missions, Itachi had been gone for weeks and to be honest, she missed the intimacy between them.

As Sakura fell asleep that night, she failed to see the cloaked figure, slightly limp into her room.

But as the figure tripped and knocked the table, she shot out of bed, pushing the figure against the wall, kunai at his throat.

Sakura tried to make out the intruders face, but it was too damn dark. But as the figure opened it's eyes, she gasped and stepped back slightly as she was greeted with pools of crimson

"Itachi……"

He only grunted in return as his hand went to his side. Sakura helped him over to the bed where she laid him down and lit a candle with a little fire jutsu.

Her hand clasped over her mouth as she could clearly see the bloody flowing freely from a rather large wound in his side.

Sakura ran into the bathroom, coming back out with bandages and started inspecting the bleeding gash. As a green glow consumed her hands, she gently lay them on Itachi's side and forced her healing chakra into him.

Sakura felt Itachi tense slightly and grip her shoulders tightly. She winced as his nails dug into her skin but tried to keep focused. As she healed and continued to inspect his wound, she noticed something strangely familiar

'_I've seen this kind of wound before…._' her eyes widened as she almost broke the muscles she was repairing, but she kept focused

Itachi noticed this and looked at her strangely

"what is it?"

"….Chidori….."

**Sorry it was kinda short tehe I just need to update, and keep those reviews coming, I'm so close to my goal lol**

**I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter x.x.x **


	14. Disguised

**well i think i owe you all an update, it's been ages since the last chapter and i believe i left you all on a cliffhanger, so let's do this**

**and im sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, my wordpad doesn't have spellcheck ¬.¬**

**Chapter 14: Disguised**

Sakura stood at Itachi's side in shock. She grabbed his collar and shook him violently

"Why? Why did you go after him?"

Itachi coughed slightly "I didn't go after him"

"Then what the hell is this? I know a Chidori wound off by heart because..._ i've had them so many times_"

Itachi remained silent

"What was you mission?"

"..."

"Itachi answer me goddammit! I haven't seen you for about a month, then you come back on the middle of the night bleeding your guts out and won't tell me anything!"

Itachi looked at her shaking form, he was amazed she was still focused on healing him

"I don't want us to drift apart" she whispered

Itachi sighed deeply and pulled her against his chest tightly. he squeezed her and she let out a small "eep!"

"We won't"

"Then tell me"

"I've been disguised as one of Orochimaru's nins for the past few weeks. It is confirmed, he has taken Sasuke on as an aprentice. Last night, I was caught in the library and attacked"

"How the hell were _you_ caught?!"

"I'm not sure, one way or another, Sasuke caught on somehow"

"...why?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you go alone? Why didn't you tell me?"

"If I told you i knew you would've followed"

"Not if you told me not to. I would've been fine if I just knew where you were"

"Come on Sakura, be honest"

Sakura stayed still as tears flowed down her cheeks

"I'm sorry"

"I've missed you so much"

"Can you finish the healing?"

Sakura nodded and the green glow surrounded her small hands again, fixing the final parts of Itachi's side

"Now i need to bandage it, so..could..you...um" she blushed

"Take my shirt off?"

Sakura nodded slowly. Itachi smirked as he slipped his mesh short over his head and dropped it next to him

Her blush deepened as she wrapped the bandages around his lower stomach, her cheek brushing his chest from time to time. Itachi chuckled as she tried to avert her gaze and hide her blush.

She failed _**miserably**_

He suddenly remembered something

"How are you feeling?"

"Huh?"

"The sword wound. Has it fully healed?"

Sakura unzipped her shirt slightly to show Itachi er chest. The wound had healed over but a scar was left in it's place

"Are you okay with that?"

"I suppose..."

"You don't seem okay with it"

"Oh i don't mind it that much. I just wish it was in a more discreet place"

She was about to sigh but choked as she felt Itachi's lips caress her scar slightly. His lips travelled all around the scar before kissing it directly again. Sakura moaned as Itachi pulled her onto his lap and squeezed her thigh. On reflex, she arched into him, where he began to ravish her neck, the other slowly unzipped the rest of her shirt then travelled lower to under short where he rubbed a finger against her pants gently. Sakura groaned louder and gripped his shoulders, she leaned closer and nibbled his ear lobe, making him grunt in return.

"Kiss me" she whispered huskily

"Was that an order?" he smirked

"I said _Kiss Me __**Now!**_"

Itachi obliged as he crashed his lips against hers, their lips molding together in a fiery passion.

/_**KNOCK**_\

"What?" growled Sakura as Itachi bit down on her collarbone

"Uh...well..."

She knew who it was; and he knew he has interupted them

"Spit it out Deidara god dammit!"

"You have a mission"

'_Great, the one time I __**don't **__want a mission, I get one_'

Sakura zipped her shirt back up and walked over to the door, de-ruffling her hair before she opened it

"Here" said Deidara placing a scroll in her hands before running off

She sighed and closed the door again, then read the scroll. The look on her face was priceless as she fell backwards against the wall

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her and she chucked the scroll to him

"What's so bad about it?"

"It's embarassing"

"Singing and dancing?"

"Yeah"

"I've heard you sing before"

"yeah, in the shower. NOT infront of a **whole** village!"

"You'll be fine"

"No I won't. I hate standing up infront of people I don't know. Besides, I can't even sing"

"I beg to differ"

"Yeah i bet you do"

"I'll be with you"

"No way! You need to rest or you'll injure yourself more... I'll take Sasori. I'm sure his puppet skills will come in handy"

Itachi grunted and laid back down on the bed, closing his eyes as Sakura took back the scroll and walked into the bathroom. She lay there, relaxed in the bathtub thinking over her mission

_**Sakura Haruno, Akatsuki**_

_**Mission:**__ Infiltrate the Sound Village as a 'pop singer'._

_Once accepted, gather information on Orochimaru, it it crucial _

_we get all the information we can_

_One other member may accompany you_

_**Leader**_

'_I'll leave in the morning, the quicker i get this doen the better. But how the hell am I gonna pass__as a pop singer?_'

Sakura sat up in the bath and started washing her hair with her favourite cherry smelling shampoo. She then lay back down in the steaming bath and closed her eyes. Unknowingly, her fingers twirled about in the air, the water mimicking her hand movements.

a few hours passed when she finally decided to climb out of the tub. The water slowly dripped off her body as she began to dry herself with her towel, then her hair. She slipped a loose nightgown on and walked back to th bedrrom where she found Itachi sleeping.

Grabbing her cloak, she pulled it around her and walked out the door to find Sasori.

Sakura eventually found him in the weapons room and he turned round as the scent of cherries filled the room

"Good evening" he smiled

"I'd hardly call it that, it's 3:30 in the morning"

"Fair enough. How can I help?"

"I need your help on a mission"

"Why's that?"

"Your puppeteering skill could come in handy. I need to dance and sing; and I'm too embarassed to dance so I..."

"You thought I could control you with my chakra strings?" 

Sakura nodded

"What about Itachi?"

"He's wounded. So i told him he had to rest"

"In that case, I accept" he said standing up "When do we leave?"

"In an hour, i need to get dressed" she said as she started to turn away

"Indeed. I don't think that _skimy dress_ is the best attire for this mission"

Sakura froze on the spot and turned back to face him

"How do you know what I'm wearing?"

"You didn't zip the cloak up"

She looked down and saw that the front of her dress was fully exposed. Quickly, she zipped the cloak up and ran out of the room blushing and yelling "Outside. One hour!"

Sasori chuckled and went back to sharpening/upgrading the weapons

**---One Hour Later---**

Sakura was already there when Sasori arrived, a tint of red still evident on her cheeks

"Did you tell Itachi?"

"Nope. I'm paying him back for what he did to me" she grinned as they lept from branch to branch

"But he knows your on a mission with _me_?"

"Yeah" she sighed

Sasori chuckled slighlt

"Why aren't you in your armour?" asked Sakura

"We'll get there quicker if I go like this. Besides, wouldn't people get suspicious if I turn up in my armour?"

"I suppose"

The rest of the journey was almost silent as they camped and travelled for a few days before finally reaching the border to Sound.

"You ready?" 

"No"

"Good, let's go"

Sakura yawned slighly before catching up with Sasori. Just before arriving in the village, they changed their appearances so they would blend in easier. This little Jutsu was taught to Sakura by the infamous Pein himself, and she was down-right grateful to him for it.

Sakura gave herself longer dark, black hair with shining blue eyes.

She then attended to Sasori, giving him dark blonde hair along with dark blue eyes.

They then changed their clothes, discared their cloaks and put on fake-headbands. They were now ninjas from the Hidden Snow Village

As Sasori ad Sakura walked through Sound, hardly anyone paid them attention, she was glad for that.

They neared a hotel and walked in, Sasori spoke first

"hi there, I'm here to book a room for myself and _The _Lady Rose"

"Of course, lovely name, Rose. Is it a stage name?" asked the manager

"Indeed, Lady Rose is a singer, we just need somehwere to stay for a while"

"It would be an honour, here are your keys sir"

"Thank you"

"oh by the way, we're having a festival tomorow evening, would Lady Rose like to sing there?"

'_Perfect_' thought Sasori and turned to Sakura

'_no_'

"That would be lovely. Thank you very much" smiled Sakura sweetly

"It's no trouble at all"

Sakura and Sasori thanked the manager once again and then amde their way up to their room, where Sakura collapsed on the bed

"I so can't do this" she groaned

"We've come this far, you can't give up now"

"I know, but it's sooooo hard"

"C'mon, let's get something to eat"

Sakura greed and followed Sasori out of the hotel and around town. They eventually found a quiet cafe and sat down

But as Sakura finally began to calm down, her senses spiked again. Sasori noticed and raised an eyebrow at her

"He's here" she whispered to him

He put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. it didn;t work though. She could feel his chakra right behind her. Slowly, Sakura turned round to come face to face with Sharingan

'_Sasuke..._'

**Oh no, another cliffhanger tehe. well i hope you liked it and once again, i apologize if there are any spelling errors, i'm using wordpad which doesn't have spellcheck or auto correct so i'm having to double check everything.**

**please review and i'll see you in the next chapter. i'm so close to my goal of 200 reviews :**

**x.x.x.x.x**


	15. Creepy Similarities

**Thank you all for reviewing and helping me reach my goal of a total 209 reviews, so I think I owe you all an update**

**Chapter 15: Creepy Similarities **

Sakura's heart rate increased dramatically as she stared at the man before her

Sasuke hadn't changed much over the month, though now he was wearing a very large, loose long sleeved white shirt that was exposing his muscular chest, a purple bow wrapped round his waist which was holding up his black trousers accompanied by black sandals.

But to be honest, his new outfit made him look more ridiculous than intimidating, but no matter how hard Sakura tried to keep a strong façade, she could feel it slowly slipping away by the fear of him. Sakura could tell he was getting impatient, but her mouth just wouldn't seem to open. Thank god Sasori caught on and cut in for her

"May we help you?"

Sasuke looked at Sasori questionably

"you are not from this village"

"your correct. We're from the snow village" replied Sasori pointing to his unscathed headband

"I see…what is your business here?"

"we're just passing through"

Sakura still couldn't get her mouth working, she was sure Sasuke would've caught on by now, but if he had, he was being very calm about it

She gulped down the saliva gathering in her throat as he averted his gaze to her

"does your friend not speak?"

Sakura winced slightly

"she's singing at the festival tomorrow, so she's saving her voice"

"interesting. I'll see you then"

Sakura watched him carefully as he walked out of the café. Once he was gone she bashed her head on the table

"what did I do to deserve this?" she groaned

Sasori smiled slightly and got up to order then something to eat

They both ate pasta and drank some herbal tea. After they finished they paid for their food and left to stroll around town. As they turned the corner, Sakura's jaw dropped

All over the town were freshly put up festival posters, all with her picture on it. They walked over and read one

_**Sound festival. Guest star: Lady Rose from the Hidden Village of Snow**_

"I think I'll take this one home and put it in the kitchen" smirked Sasori taking one down

"that hotel manager sure works fast" said Sakura sweat dropping then added "hey Sasori?"

"hm?"

"I'm gonna go shopping. Wanna come?"

"no, I think I'll pass"

"suit yourself"

With that, Sakura left Sasori to wander around the rest of the town

As Sakura was walking past some shops, she heard the faint sound of metal clashing. Curiosity filling her, she followed the sound into the forest. As she crept through the tress, voices could be heard

"your so weak"

"I am not!"

"yes you are! your pathetic!"

Sakura came to a clearing where she could see 2 kids, a girl and a boy. Her eyes widened as the boy shoved the girl to the ground

"you're a waste of time"

Sakura's heart stopped for a brief second as those words echoed in her mind. Without thinking, she jumped from the trees and landed just in front of the girl

"you stop right now!" she ordered

"who are you?" yelled the little boy

"Sa-…Lady Rose"

"your not from this village. You cant tell me what to do"

"true, but I can your parents your bullying this little girl"

The boy scoffed and ran off elsewhere

"pathetic"

Sakura then turned to the little girl who was trying not to cry. She bent down beside her and wiped the purple hair from her eyes

"thank you" she mumbled

"it's okay. What's your name?"

"Kimi"

"Kimi, why was that boy bullying you?"

"because I'm the weakest on my team and I have no special abilities except for my chakra control"

'_creeeeeeeepy……_'

"who else is on your team?"

"Maki and Kida"

"is Kida the boy who was bullying you?"

Kimi nodded her head slowly

"who's Maki?"

"he's my friend on the team. He tires to protect me but Kida's just too strong. Earlier he used a really powerful Jutsu and Maki tried to stop him, but he ended up getting hurt and now he's in the hospital"

"is he okay?" asked Sakura concerned

"he's badly bruised and has a few broken bones. it's all my fault he's hurt"

Kimi's tears fell silently as she stared at the ground

"would you take me to see him?"

"why?"

"I'm a medic-nin. I can help him"

"how can I trust you?"

Sakura grimaced as she slid a kunai along her forearm, she then held her hand to the bleeding wound and Kimi gasped as the wound slowly healed itself

"trust me now?"

A small smile graced Kimi's lips and she nodded as she wiped away her tears. As she stood up, Sakura realised just how similar they both were. Kimi then took Sakura's hand and led her to the Sound's hospital

They were given the room number and they walked to the stars, where they ascended 3 flights. When they reached Maki's room, Sakura knocked slightly

"come in"

She pushed the door open and let Kimi walk in first. Sakura gasped at the young boy laying on the bed in bandages. His spiky red hair was messed up, but he had a mixture of blue in his eyes, it was like the colours were moulding together. She smiled as the thought of a messy haired and blue eyed Naruto made it's way into her mind. And now that she thought about it carefully, Kida resembled Sasuke a lot as well

'_this is __**very**__ creeeeeeeeepy…._'

"hey Kimi, how are you?" asked Maki sitting up slightly

"I'm okay, how about you?"

"I've been better" he laughed

"this is Lady Rose, she stopped Kida from bullying me a while a go"

Maki looked at Sakura, gratitude written all over his face

"thank you, it's nice to know someone's looking out for Kimi when I can't"

"It's okay"

"Rose is a medic-nin, she's going to help you"

Sakura walked over to his bed and read the notes on the clipboard

Broken arm, 4 ribs, wrist, leg and bruised shoulder

"all this from **one** attack?"

"yup" sighed Maki

"okay, let's do this then"

Sakura removed the black gloves from her hands and put then on the bedside table. She then placed her hands on Maki's right arm and forced her healing chakra into it. After a few moments, she pulled back and let Maki move his arm slightly

"wow, your good!" he grinned

"stay still now, I'll heal the rest of you"

Kimi watched in amazement as the grazes and bruises healed themselves. It took an hour and a half to fully heal Maki, but he and Kimi were very pleased with the result

"be careful now okay, I'm only here for a few days"

Kimi and Maki nodded as they hugged each other. A thought suddenly creeped it's way into Sakura's mind

"Maki? What's your favourite Jutsu?"

"my super awesome shadow clones" he grinned

Sakura smiled

"what are you smiling at?"

"it's just that you two remind me of two people I used to know"

"who's that?"

"some very old friends. Look out for each other okay?"

"we will"

With that, Sakura stood up and walked to the door

"hey Rose?"

"yes?"

"are you coming to the festival tomorrow?"

Sakura smiled " yes"

She then walked out of the hospital and started her way back top the hotel. She looked around the town, it was dark now and empty. But she still sensed a slight amount of chakra somewhere behind her

Stopping, she called out " you can come out you know"

From behind her, stepped the little boy from before

"hello Kida"

"how do you know my name?"

"Kimi told me. I just finished healing Maki from your attack"

"pfft, their both weak"

"you really shouldn't see them that way. Your all strong in your own way"

"why are you so nice?" asked Kida suddenly

Sakura laughed slightly "because…. I don't know actually, I'm naturally nice"

Kida looked at her weirdly

"what I mean to say. Is that you should treasure your friends, not hurt them. If your there for them, they'll watch out for you. You need friends to make it through life happily. Just try and remember that"

Kida nodded and ran off in the same direction in which he came from

Sakura laughed, but felt the hairs on her neck stand on end as an all too familiar chakra approached her

She turned round to face the one and only Sasuke Uchiha

"good evening" she said politely

"good evening indeed. So you do have a voice"

"yes"

"I see you've met Team 2?"

"they're good Kida"

"yes they are. And they also remind me of a few people I used to know"

Sakura's fingers trembled "oh? Who's that?"

"my old team-mates in Konoha. You ever been there?"

"no… this is my first time outside of the Snow village"

"I see. So you're a shinobi, medic-nin and singer all in one?"

"how did you know I was a medic-nin?"

"I watched you heal Maki. It was quite impressive. I need a talented person like yourself for a wife"

"I never did catch your name" said Sakura changing the subject quickly

"Sasuke"

"nice name"

"as is your, Rose"

His eyes were piercing hols straight through her

"so, you said you had an old team. What were they like?"

They were now walking through the empty streets of the village

"weak"

Sakura felt her heart burn

"why's that?" she forced out

"they showed emotion"

"but isn't that sometimes a good thing?"

"very rarely. Gradually they got stronger, especially the girl on the team"

"how so?"

"she left the village and joined the Akatsuki"

"that's terrible. Is she okay?"

"she's fine. She May be stronger, but she still shows too much emotion"

'_I'm gonna kick your frickin' ass in a minute_'

"why did she leave?"

"she couldn't take the training anymore, so she ran away"

'_man you must of bonked your head really hard when you were younger_'

"maybe she thought that you would be better off without her and that if she got stronger, you would accept her"

Sasuke stayed silent for a while before saying "your pretty"

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up and her stomach lurch, but she didn't dare show it

"thank you, your not so bad yourself"

"I must leave you now, I shall see you tomorrow"

"goodnight"

Sakura watched him disappear into the night before walking into the hotel and up to her room, where she found Sasori sitting on his bed

"I'm gonna fucking kill him!" she fumed

-

**oops, i did put hill instead of kill _blushes_ my accuracy was a lil off cause for some unknown reason, my left eye is throbbing like hell, and by that i mean i can't open it for more than a few seconds**

**well it's corrected now, and many thanks to those who pointed this out to me**

**Well how was it? Please tell me? I'm trying o update as soon as I can as I start my year 11 mocks in a weeks time, so I must study study study lol**

**Thanks for reading )**


	16. Too Much Of A Good Thing Is Bad

**Chapter 16: Too Much Of A Good Thing Is Bad**

Sakura peered out into the crowd and felt her head pound even more than it already was.

There were so many people put there, and she just had to be the opening act for the festival

She could clearly see Sasuke staring at the stage, waiting for her to come out, but the sight of Kimi, Maki and Kida getting along at the front lightened her mood.

"they'll stay together forever" she smiled

"you ready for this?" came Sasori's voice

"do I have a choice?"

He chuckled "it'll be over before you know it"

Sakura sighed and nodded. Sasori then held out his hands as chakra strings attached themselves to various parts of her body

"just like we rehearsed ok?"

"yeah"

Sakura gulped and made her way back to behind the curtain. Her heart was racing and inside she was shaking, she has never done this before

She could then hear a man announce the festival and then her.

"ladies and gentlemen, May I introduce you to a special guest star from the Village of Snow, Lady Rose!"

The curtains rose and all eyes were set on Sakura's back.

Her long black hair cascaded it's way down her spine, from what you could see; she was wearing a dark pink tank top and a thigh length black skirt, not forgetting the black knee length ninja boots. All in all, she looked stunning and Sasuke could feel himself heat up more and more with each passing second.

There was something familiar about her he craved, but he didn't have a clue what it was; and it was just lingering in the back of his mind. He wanted to know, but he made the effort to listen to the music that the musicians began to play.

Sakura twirled round, her hair flicking about as she walked forward. She stared out into the crowd before holding the mic to her lips.

_**Listen up, turn it up and rock it out  
Party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout  
This is real, as real as it gets  
I came to get down to get some fucking respect  
Taking it back to hardcore level  
You better be ready, put your pedal to the metal  
Taking it back to hardcore level  
You better be ready, put your pedal to the metal.  
Go!**_

Putting the mic between her teeth, she put her hands behind her and the whole crowd cheered as her body did a full back flip. As Sakura landed, the music finally took over her mind and body and she began to enjoy herself.

_**Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved**_

Sasuke watched her body intently as she swayed from side to side, it was obvious she was having fun. He looked over at Kimi, Maki and Kida to see them having just as much fun

'_why couldn't I of had that life_' he pondered as he turned his head back to Sakura

_**I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see you're not resisting  
To this temptation  
I've got one confession  
A love deprivation  
I've got a jet black heart  
It's all fucked up and it's falling apart**_

Sakura could feel Sasuke's eyes pinned on her, but right now she couldn't care less, she hasn't had this much fun in ages. She grinned as she pulled of another back flip and grabbed the attention of the _whole _crowd

_**Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved**_

"Rose is an amazing person" cheered Kimi and she joined hands with Maki, slightly blushing as she swung him round, who grabbed Kida's hand shortly afterwards

They both nodded and grinned at each other

_**I've got another confession  
I fell to temptation  
And there is no question  
There was some connection  
I've got to follow my heart  
No matter how far  
I've gotta roll the dice  
Never look back and never think twice**_

'_gah Sasuke won't take his eyes off me, guess I can have a little fun with him_' thought Sakura as she spun around again

Sasuke's jaw dropped as Sakura swayed her body seductively, using the advantage of her blossomed curvaceous body as much as she could and it was definitely working

"Sasuke-Sensei, why is your face all red?" came Kimi's sweet little voice

Sasuke turned around to hide his blush from his students

"it's just a little hot" he replied

Kimi giggled and turned back to her team-mates

_**Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved**_

Sakura saw the effect she had on Sasuke and was proud, proud that she could finally make him lust after her after all the years of lusting after him. But now she wasn't doing it because she liked him, hell she wanted to punch that asshole right in the face, but she decided to lay off and enjoy the advantage she had over him and she swayed her body even more in his direction.

_**Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck**_

_**Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck**_

Sasuke knew Sakura was teasing him, but since he didn't know it was Sakura, he felt slightly guilty for craving attention from Rose. _**slightly.**_ Right now he wanted to ravish his lips over her perfect body, for her to moan his name as he caressed her sweet soft skin, but would she comply to his wishes? He doubted it. He knew she wasn't a slut or prostitute by her shyness from the day before, but maybe, he thought, there was a wild side to her like the way she was acting in her performance that he would share with her. There was only one way to find out.

'_I'll talk to her when she's finished performing_'

_**Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved**_

_**Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved**_

As the music died down, the village was filled with applause. Sakura regained her breath before speaking

"thank you Sound!"

The village cheered again, the Sound Village really did love sound

"I'm glad you liked it. Have a good festival!"

She then waved and ran off stage to a smug looking Sasori.

"what are you smirking at?" she asked

"oh nothing"

"tell me!"

Sasori leaned in and whispered into her ear

"I let go after the first back flip"

Sakura's eyes were wide as those words played over in her head

"I did all of that…by myself?"

She heard Sasori chuckle and glared at him

"I'm gonna kill him too"

"hey, you should be thanking me"

"grr!"

"Rose?"

They both turned round to see a little purple headed girl peering around the curtain

"Hiya Kimi, what's up?"

"someone wants to see you"

"oh? And who's that?"

"me"

Both Sakura's and Sasori's hearts raced as Sasuke appeared behind Kimi

'_does he know?_' they both asked themselves

"if your free, would you accompany me for the rest of the festival?" he asked

Sakura looked at Sasori, after a while he slowly nodded and mouthed a "be careful"

She saw it and nodded as she walked towards Sasuke "that'd be great" she smiled

He nodded and led her out to the village, where Maki and Kida were waiting for them.

'_at least we won't be alone_' Sakura thought

Kimi took Sakura's hand and led her over to a stall

"can you win me that teddy?"

"sure"

"all you have to do is get at least one bulls-eye. You have 5 chances" explained the owner handing Sakura 5 kunai's

In under 10 seconds, Sakura had placed all 5 of the kunai in the bulls-eye

"you've got skill girl! Here's your prize"

The owner handed her the teddy, which she gave to Kimi who squeezed it tightly

"thank you"

"no problem"

"why don't you and Sasuke go out? You'd be so cute together?" grinned Kimi

This caught Sakura off guard and her breath hitched

"I don't like girls that way" yawned Sasuke '_creepy little kid, reading my mind_'

Sakura shrugged '_whatever'_

"Sasuke?"

"hn?"

"can you win me something?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Kimi, but nonetheless followed her to another stool

Sasuke glared at the sign while Sakura giggled slightly.

"you want me to stick my head in a bowl of water?"

Sakura laughed harder "you just have to grab the apple with your teeth"

Sasuke turned to Kimi "I'll only do it if Rose does it too"

Kimi faced Sakura "pleeeease"

"oh alright" she sighed

"ladies first" smirked Sasuke

"I hate that saying" she growled placing her head over the bowl

As she reached down to grab the apple, she felt a hard poke in her side, causing her to fall forwards and completely submerge her head in the water

Sakura pulled her head out, dripping wet with an apple in her mouth

"and you win a prize. Here you are miss" smiled the owner

Sakura nodded and handed the teddy to Kimi. She then caught a glimpse of Sasuke, Maki and Kida snickering behind her.

'_oh he is going to pay'_

"your turn Sasuke-_kun_" she smiled sweetly

Sasuke walked up to the bowl and took the position Sakura previously had. He too began to descend in attempt to reach the apple when his whole top half was pushed into the water

_**/click\ /flash\**_

Sasuke dreaded what he was about to see as he pulled himself out of the water. He saw Kimi with a camera and the other 3 huddled around her

"this is fun! Rose, will you stay here?"

This question caught Sakura off guard and she choked on the air

"what?"

"it's fun with you here. Your like a big sister" Kimi gleamed at her

Sasuke noticed Sakura's face sadden

"Kimi, I'd love to stay here with you, but it's just not possible"

"what? Why not?"

"I have duties in the Snow and I have friends there"

"but we'll be your friends"

"Kimi, try to look at it from my view. Would you really want to leave your village and all your friends behind just because someone asked you too?"

"I guess not"

"I'll stay as long as I can"

Kimi smiled as the group continued to walk through the festival

Sasuke could see Sakura try to enjoy herself, but the sadness kept leaking through to her expression. He knew Kimi's question had clouded Sakura's mind deeply. While Kimi, Maki and Kida were on a ride, Sasuke took that chance to ask her

"what's wrong?"

"it's nothing"

"you seem troubled"

"……"

"was it something Kimi said?"

Sakura nodded slightly

"I never thought Sound would be like this, it's like any other village, it really is a great place, but…"

"but?"

"but I really cant leave my home, not again"

"again?"

Sakura quickly realised her mistake and desperately tried to think up a cover

"I felt like I drifted away from the people I loved, I've only just come to feel at home again. I don't want to walk away from that gain so easily"

"I understand"

'_god that was too close. Grr, if this wasn't a mission I would've left a long time ago'_

"Sasuke?"

"hn?"

"who is your Hokage?"

"lord Orochimaru"

'_just as I thought. Time for some information'_

"what is he like?"

"he is a very powerful man. Originally from the Leaf Village, and one of the legendary sannin"

"he must be a great leader" she said faking a smile

'_my ass is he' _she grimaced inwardly

Sasuke nodded stiffly "he will lead this generation into a new one"

Sakura feared what he meant by that "what do you mean?"

"there is going to be a war; and we will emerge victorious as the new rulers of the ninja world"

Sasuke looked at her, she looked shocked and afraid

"come with me, and you shall not be harmed, rule alongside me"

"Sasuke I…I can't…my village"

"persuade them to join us, your village would remain safe with ours"

"Sasuke…I'm only a medic-nin. I can't make a village go to war"

"rose, how good are you medical skills?"

"fairly good"

"can you repair dead body parts?"

"I've never really tried, but I guess it's possible"

It was then Sasuke whipped round and pushed the pressure point on her neck. She didn't even have the time to scream for Sasori as Sasuke picked her limp body up and carried her off into the darkness

----------

"why didn't you tell me she left?" growled Itachi

"well at least she **told** you she was going on a mission" replied Deidara

"so what?"

"you have no idea do you?"

"about what?"

"Sakura was so depressed because she didn't know where you were. She hardly came out of her toom and she barley acknowledged the rest of us"

Itachi remained silent

"you mean the world to her Itachi, maybe you should take that into account more often"

Itachi watched as Deidara stood up and left the room, leaving the Uchiha alone in the kitchen

---------- **(A/N: it May get slightly confusing here, hell it confused me lol)**

Sakura awoke on a cold floor. She slowly pushed herself up only to fall back down again. Her body was numb and stiff. She glanced around though blurry vision

'_a jail cell? What?'_

Sakura moved her hands slightly for a chain to clink loudly on the floor

She ceased her movements and lay still, desperately trying to recall how she got where she was. Only fragments of her memory would respond to her call, like leaving Konoha and joining the Akatsuki.

"where am I?"

Her voice was hoarse and croaky from the lack of hydration. She then heard the door creak as it was opened slightly. Her head was lifted as a cold liquid flowed down her throat, giving her a bit of her voice back. She opened her eyes more to meet dark onyx ones

"Sasuke?"

The figure nodded

"where am I?"

"the Sound Village"

"what? Why am I here?"

"I'm Orochimaru's apprentice, you're a singer from the Snow and your medical abilities will be very useful in the near future"

'_apprentice…medical abilities…snow?…Orochimaru?! Sasuke we're only 12'_

Sasuke stood up and Sakura's eyes finally adjusted. Her eyes widened as he looked so much older. She then looked down at herself, she had curves in places she thought she'd never have. Her eyes diverted back to Sasuke

"how old are you?"

"17"

"but I can't remember why I'm here in the first place…"

'_great, she's got amnesia. I didn't think I hit her that hard'_ he mentally sighed

"you've been unconscious for a long time, but now your safe with me"

"but you hate girls?"

'_oh trust her to remember that'_

"Rose I only said that to get Kimi to leave me alone"

"who's Kimi?"

Sasuke slapped his forehead in agony as Sakura attempted to sit up again

"why am I in a jail cell?"

"just making sure you hear lord Orochimaru's offer before you run away

She rubbed her temples '_does he know I joined the Akatsuki? Maybe I should just go alone with what he says until my memory returns. Go knows how long I've been out for, so anything could've happened'_

"okay, I'll hear his offer. But can you at least take these shackles off? They're starting to hurt my wrists"

Sasuke nodded and removed the chains which were once bound to her. He then helped her stand and supported her to the main chamber. As she passed some broken glass, she looked at her reflection

'_why do I have black hair and blue eyes? And why did he call me Rose? God I wish I could remember what happened….'_

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts as a pale man sat before them

"Orochimaru" she whispered

"welcome Lady Rose, Singer, Shinobi and Medic-Nin of the Snow Village"

Sakura nodded slightly

"I trust Sasuke brought you hear to here my offer?"

Again, she nodded

"excellent. Here is the offer: you repair my arms and you and your village will be spared for the war that will arrive soon"

'_this would be an easier decision if I had my memory. Why do they keep calling me Rose and saying from the Snow?… maybe I'm on a mission, but for what? Maybe I should do as he says for now, I'm not in the position to do anything otherwise'_

"I accept" she murmured

"good. Kabuto?"

A silver haired ninja with glasses appeared beside the sannin

"yes my lord?"

"escort Miss Rose to the library. She'll need more information to fufill this deal"

Kabuto nodded and rook Sakura of Sasuke's shoulders and helped her towards the library

"everything is falling into place"

The sannin laughed as he watched Sakura being taken away, he would have his arms back soon

----------

"where the bloody hell is that girl?" fumed Sasori sitting in his room

Sakura had been missing for 5 days now and neither she nor Sasuke had been seen around town.

"Itachi's gonna kill me if something's happened to her"

Sasori had sent one of his puppets, a Raven, to the Akatsuki informing them of the situation. He was expecting some of the to arrive any minute now.

**/Knock Knock\**

"about time"

He walked over to the door and opened it to be greeted by 2 members

"where is she?"

"I think Sasuke has her…"

----------

**End of chapter lol, I just had my music exam, my group was okay but I so muffed up on my solo lol ah well, I can re-do it.**

**So how was it? Please let me know, I'm dying for feedback here tehe**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story from the start, I love you all and I shall update soon x.x.x **


	17. Starting The Research

**well hi, word is being gay and not working - my sis hit some key on the laptop and now every time I try and type something it comes up with "this modification is not allowed because the document is locked" so if anyone knows how to unlock the damn thing please let me now, as it is not actually my laptop, its my boyfriends, so I wanna fix it. well about the story, I'm working on this, a one-shot, and the start of maybe another story/one-shot. not to mention the amount of coursework that's been loaded on me, being in year 11 ain't easy. and I just had to pick the most time consuming courses ¬.¬ if it wasn't for this laptop, I wouldn't be able to update for ages lol. well I think I've babbled on long enough, here's the next chapter you've been ever so patiently waiting for lol**

**---**

**Chapter 17****Starting The Research**

Sakura stared at the sight before her, so many books.

"you have...um...a lot of books"

"yes, we've collected these from every single village in the shinobi world"

_'that in itself is a lot...'_

"so what section am I actually meant to be studying?"

"the chakra anatomy of the arms"

"okay, I know a fair bit about that I think"

she walked over to the first shelf and pulled out a load of books, then she put them down on the desk in the corner and then returned to the second shelf and so on.

eventually Sakura had collected a huge amount of books from the library shelves, she then sat down and began to read them

"I'll leave you to it then"

Kabuto then quickly exited and sealed the huge door with a seal that conceals all chakra when touched from the inside. so in other words, Sakura would need Sasuke, Kabuto or even Orochimaru to open the door for her.

Slowly, she processed all the information she was reading, but she still had this gut feeling that what she was doing was so wrong.

"I wish I could remember..."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi? You haven't spoken in a while. are you okay?" spoke Sasori making some coffee for the three ninjas

"I'm thinking" he replied simply

"about Sakura? I'm sure she's fine

"HOW CAN SHE BE FINE WHEN SHE'S WITH SASUKE?" yelled Deidara

"in case you haven't noticed, both of our appearances have changed. Sakura used a jutsu that Pein taught her himself, it wouldn't falter so easily; and neither would she"

"Sakura is emotionally unstable to withstand pressure from Sasuke, she would've caved in and given herself away"

"no"

the blonde and the red-head stopped their bickering and looked over to the quiet Uchiha

"she wouldn't giver herself away so easily"

"but-"

"I know her better than anyone, this is a mission; and she's the kind of girl that will see any mission right to the end. she will NOT fail"

the men left it at that and returned to their drinks. but the subject of art somehow arose and soon they were at it again.

Itachi sighed deeply and smacked his head on the table

------------------------------------------------------

it had been 5 hours since Sakura had been locked in the library and she was beginning to tire from her constant reading. she had filled her head with nearly double the amount she already knew.

she was so caught up she failed to notice another presence enter the room and walk over to her

"your working hard"

Sakura jumped from her seat at the voice and pulled out a kunai, but settled it down on the table as she saw who the voice belonged to

_'strange, I thought I completely disarmed her of all her weapons, I wonder where she keeps that one...'_

"sorry, I didn't notice you" she bowed

Sasuke nodded and picked up a book, looked at it, then put it down again

"medic-nins, one of the best things that ever came out of the shinobi world"

"why do you say that?"

"without medic-nins on our teams, we'd probably lose more than double the amount of ninja's we do with medic-nins on the team"

"but you have no team anymore?"

"not a proper one, but often 'become' Team 2's sensei from time to time"

"Kimi, Maki and Kida?"

"yes, they _**too**_ remind me of some people I used to know"

Sakura looked at him questionably

"never mind, how much have you left to study?"

Sakura pointed to where a still huge pile of books lay

"I see...would you like some company?"

she nodded "that would be nice"

as more hours passed, Sakura had attempted to keep herself awake by studying upside down...on the ceiling

Sasuke watched her intently as she occasionally jumped back down to change the book, and then walk back up to the ceiling

eventually, Sakura grew tired from studying ad fell asleep on a book, drooling slightly.

Sasuke chuckled slightly before picking her up bridal style and carrying her out of the room, passing Orochimaru on the way

"why is she pushing herself so hard to help us?" he hissed

Sasuke thought it was best not to tell him about the amnesia problem he had inflicted on Sakura, so he simply shrugged and made his way up to his bedroom, where he gently lay her down on his bed. he then undressed himself down to some shorts and climbed into bed himself, pulling Sakura's back tightly against his chest.

--------------------------------------------------

Deidara and Sasori were sleeping peacefully next to each other, but Itachi hadn't slept since the news of Sakura's disappearance, and you could tell by the way the lines on his face and become increasingly darker. he held a hand to his side, where his wound was still healing, but it only reminded him of Sakura more, how much he missed her soft fingers running along his skin.

"why didn't you take me instead? I could've protected you..."

he stared out into the moonlit sky and sighed. he couldn't act until he had more information, and he hated that.

just then, he heard a rather loud moan come from behind him. he regretted turning round immediately as he has just witnessed Deidara nibbling Sasori's collar bone in his sleep.

Itachi shimmied to the furthest corner away from the other 2 nins and sat there until dawn. the only good thing that came out of that night was that he now had something to blackmail either Sasori or Deidara with, and he was most pleased with that, no matter how disturbing it was.

--------------------------------------------

the suns rays beat down on Sakura's shoulders and she smiled under its warmth. slowly she opened her tired eyes, but let out a scream a second later

--Main Chamber--

"I guess she's awake then" chuckled Orochimaru

Kabuto nodded and smirked

---Sasuke's Room---

"are you okay?" he asked the girl who was on the floor in a heap

"yeah, imp sorry...I'm just not used to waking up and seeing a man staring at me"

Sasuke smirked and offered his hand "here"

Sakura took hold of his hand and let out an "eep" as he pulled her back up. only problem now was that she was laying directly on top of him, one hand still joint with his and the other beside his head.

"um...sorry" blushed the petite girl and attempted to stand up, Sasuke kept her firmly in place

"what?" she asked

"your pretty"

the blush on Sakura's face grew brighter as she fiddled with the blanket beside his head "I should get back to studying..."

"not straight away you don't, you need to eat something first"

"um...ok"

with that Sasuke stood up and led her down to the kitchen.

---------------------------------------

"you wanted to see us Lady Tsunade?" asked a spiky blonde haired kid

by 'us' he was referring to himself, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Neji standing beside him

"your not going to like this, so please stay calm and somebody get ready to restrain him" the Hokage sighed

"just tell us what it is..."

"...we have been informed by the Akatsuki that...Sakura has gone missing"

"WHAAAAT?!"

just as planned, the other 3 ninja's grabbed hold of Naruto before he could go crazy

"what do you mean she's gone missing?"

"her latest mission was to infiltrate Sound as a singer, she was accompanied by Sasori. but after she performed at the festival, it was said that she then with Sasuke and 3 kids to see the rest of the festival. she hasn't been seen or heard from since"

"Sasuke, that bastard" growled Naruto

"calm down Naruto!"

"how can I be calm when Sasuke could rape her again? she wouldn't stand a chance in that situation again!"

"NARUTO!" boomed Tsunade's voice

the Kyubi container fell silent

"have more faith in your team-mate, I'm sure she's fine. 3 of the Akatsuki are there, but I want the 4 of you to assist them in anyways possible"

"understood"

"you will leave at dawn, it will take you 2 days to get to Sound"

"hai"

Kakashi, Neji and Shikamaru nodded and disappeared to pack, but Naruto remained in the office

"Naruto..?"

he didn't reply. concerned, Tsunade stood up and walked over to him. her eyes widened and her heart went out for him as she noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks

"i..i don't want to lose her again" he stammered

Tsunade brought him into a tight hug "you wont Naruto...you wont"

---------------------------------------------

Itachi smirked as Deidara walked out of the bathroom, looking tired and stressed, the he noticed the Uchiha

"what are you looking so smug about?" he yawned as he started to make himself a cup of coffee

"nothing...so did you have fun with Sasori last night?"

Deidara froze, dropping the spoon he was currently holding

"what are you talking about?"

"you and your mouth on Sasori's neck. and with mouths on your hands, I don't wanna know where they were but they were **not above** the covers"

"please don't tell anyone" pleaded Deidara throwing himself at Itachi's feet "I'll do anything, **anything!!**"

Itachi raised an eyebrow "anything?"

Deidara nodded furiously

Itachi grinned and backed Deidara into the corner. all that was heard was an "eep", then it all went dark

--------------------------------------------

as the two walked into the kitchen, Sakura's stomach growled and she laughed sheepishly

"help yourself"

Sakura nodded "thank you" and picked up a nectarine

she took a bite out of the sweet fruit and stared at it, as if it had just said something she could understand.

"Itachi..." she murmured

"what did you say?" came Sasuke's voice from the fridge

"uh...nothing"

Sasuke nodded and went back to looking for something to eat. Sakura continued to look at the fruit, which was now dripping down her arm.

"are you gonna eat that?"

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin as Sasuke took a bit of the nectarine which was still in her hand, then he licked the trail of juice from her forearm, making her shiver involuntarily

Sasuke smirked as he licked his lips and finished the half eaten fruit

Sakura's mind just kept racing back to Itachi whenever she thought of the nectarine

_'why do nectarines remind me of him? was there anything between us? just how much have I forgotten...?'_

she was brought out of her thoughts as she felt a rather hard poke on her forehead, it was Sasuke

"hm?"

"we have to go back to the library now"

"we?"

"would you rather you sat there alone?"

Sakura shook her head

"lets go then"

Sasuke walked over to the door and opened it for her. as she walked past she muttered a "thank you" and followed Sasuke back to the library

_'this is gonna be a long day...'_

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you all liked it, word still not working ¬.¬ so I'm still on WordPad, aaaah the pain from no spell checker. I should hopefully update soon, but cant promise anything, coursework and all that jazz. imp still holding out for those reviews, so tell me what you think k**

**x.x.x**


	18. Making Progress

**well here your having another quick update from me, my bf said he wouldn't update his story until I had updated at least 2 more chapters of this story, so here you are tehe**

**-------------------**

**Chapter 18 :****Making Progress**

Dawn was rising and at the edge of Konoha, stood a determined 17 year old blonde. on his back was his bag, his clothing was the same orange and black jumpsuit, but his facial features were a stranger.

Instead of the mischievous grin he always wore, a worried frown was plastered across his face

His head jerked up as 3 figures approached him

"Naruto, are you ready?" asked the silver haired Jonnin

"more than ready" he nodded

"let's go" ordered Shikamaru

as they moved towards the gates guards, they stopped

"state your name's and mission" said Genma

"you know all that already" sighed Kakashi

"I know, but it's policy these days" coughed Hayate

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Nara Shikamaru"

"Hyuuga Neji"

"Hatake Kakashi"

"mission?"

"to find the currently missing Haruno Sakura"

"thanks, you can go now"

"good luck"

the ninja's nodded and began their way to Sound

----------------------------------------

as Sasori walked into the small living room, his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide

"Deidara?"

"hn?"

"what the fuck?"

"he made me do it" he sighed pointing to the Uchiha smirking in the corner of the room

Sasori looked Deidara over again. he was currently wearing a **hot** pink, very **frilly**, extremely **revealing** dress with stockings

"what did you do now?" he asked trying to suppress his laughter

"no...nothing"

Deidara turned a bright shade of red as he remembered what had happened last night

"do...you remember...any of last night?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow at him "no. why?"

"lets just keep it that way"

Sasori shrugged and went to make himself some coffee

'_that dress was meant for Sakura...oh well_' thought Itachi

"hey Itachi, why do you have that dress anyways?" asked Sasori as he sat down

Deidara's ears picked up this conversation and sat down next to Sasori, as well as trying to stop his dress from riding up

"well?"

"it was for Sakura" he said bluntly

"..." was Deidara's response along with his jaw hanging open

"I regret asking" groaned Sasori

Itachi only looked at them with a smirk across his face

"Sasori, do you want me to tell you about last night?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" raged Deidara lunging for him

---------------------------------------------

Sasuke continued to lay on his back staring at the ceiling, while Sakura was still absorbing all the information from the books. he threw her a puzzled look

"why do you do that?"

she assumed he was referring to her constant walking up the walls, along the ceiling and back down again

"I helps me think I guess" she shrugged and jumped down to retrieve another book

"have you learn anything?"

"a lot more than I did yesterday"

"ok"

with that, Sakura heard a sickening crack and turned to see Sasuke with his arm hanging limp by his side

"what did you do?" she asked rushing over to him

"broke my arm"

"but why?"

"so you could heal it"

"Sasuke, I'm not sure how..."

"just try"

Sakura nodded and put her hands on his arm. somehow, without even knowing how, a green light emerged from Sakura's hands and Sasuke's arm began to fix itself instantly. when it was completely healed, she slung her arms around his neck and hugged him

"I did Sasuke" she gleamed "I did it!"

"you did Rose, you more talented than I ever imagined"

Sakura blushed a "thank you"

"I shall form Lord Orochimaru of your progress"

"I shall continue my studying"

"as you wish"

and with those words, Sasuke was gone and Sakura was alone again

sitting down, she picked up another book and looked at it "I'm doing so well, yet, I cant help but feel...this is all very wrong" she mumbled

--------------------------------

"how is she doing?"

"she is capable of repairing bones"

"good, make sure she learns everything, I need my arms!"

"of course"

Sasuke bowed and turned to walk away, but turned back to face the snake sannin

"yes?"

"what will become of Rose one her purpose is served?"

Orochimaru's maniacal laugh rang through the halls

"my dear apprentice, she will be _**killed**_"

"what? why?!" demanded Sasuke

"she may change her mind. she needs to be disposed of as quickly as possible"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and turned to leave

"don't grow too attached to her"

"hn"

with that, Sasuke left the chambers to do some training

---------------------------------

"any news yet?" asked the older Uchiha

"yes. you know the base Team Konoha arrived at about a month ago?"

Itachi nodded

"it turned out to be a decoy. the real base is right here in Sound" informed Sasori

"where?"

Deidara grinned maliciously "underground"

"then we go there tonight"

the 3 nodded and prepared themselves their mission.

----------------------------------

"I'm starting to get bored now" yawned the pinkette

she put the book down and stretched

"I thought Sasuke would be back by now"

Sakura's ears picked up the sound of metal clashing, she looked around straining her ears. above. the sound was coming from above the giant library

curious, the young kunoichi made her way to the door and pulled at it. it didn't budge. she pushed it. it still didn't budge. she forced chakra into her fist and punched it, it still didn't bloody move

"damn door" she muttered "I'll just have to find another way out of here then"

Sakura ran all over the library looking for an exit. in the end, she came across a small hole at the far back.

"its really small" she mumbled looking from the hole to her body

she suddenly perked up "I'll fit"

with that, she climbed into the hole of the tunnel and began to wriggle her way through.

**--a while later--**

"gah! I've been in here for ages" she groaned

after more groaning, more wriggling and a lot more swearing, light finally began to filter through onto Sakura's dirtied face.

her hopes rose as she stuck her head through the hole and pulled herself up. as she was free from the tunnel, she instantly had to dodge a katana being swung at her head.

"what the hell?!" she yelled

"Rose?"

"Sasuke?"

"what are you doing up here?"

"I got bored"

"how did you get out of the library?"

"I found a tunnel" she replied pointing to the whole from whence she just came

'_odd, I don't remember that being there before..._' thought Sasuke staring at the tunnel

"what you doing?" asked a perky Sakura

she let out a gasp as two arms encircled her from behind

"training" hw whispered

she looked behind her to stare into crimson eyes, she then looked back in front of her to see the same person

"a clone" she mumbled

"very good, but you failed to notice it before it grabbed you. you could be dead right now"

"as could you"

Sakura's silky voice sent shivers down his spine as she wrapped her arms around his chest and pressed her breasts against his back

'_is she...seducing me?_' he thought as he looked at his clone holding the other Sakura

on his command, his clone stabbed the Sakura clone, then disappeared himself

the 2 ninjas then jumped apart, putting a few inches between them

"you seem to be a worth opponent _Sasuke-Kun_

something inside Sasuke clicked, only 1 other girl said his name like that.

'_Sakura...? no it cant be her, why would she be here? she wouldn't want anything to do with me after what I did. why did I even do that? I wasn't myself, something took me over then, I would never do that willingly..._'

Sakura noticed he was lost in his thoughts, so she drew a shuriken and threw it at the ground just by his feet

Sasuke noticed and looked at her

"c'mon, we gonna train or what? I'm not **just** a medic-nin you know" she smirked

Sasuke returned the smirk a drew into a fighting stance. a few seconds of silence passed before Sakura lunged foreword.

'_her speed is amazing'_ he thought as he barley dodged a swipe to the chest

he drew out his own kunai and flinched as the sound of scraping metal reached his ears. Sasuke went to reach for his katana, but stopped as his hand gripped the hilt

'_I'm not fighting an enemy here, this is Rose...'_

"don't go easy on me!" yelled Sakura punching the ground beneath his feet, completely shattering it

'_her strength is similar to Sakura's as well'_

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts and grabbed his katana as Sakura managed to slice a sleeve of his shirt off.

"stop daydreaming" she growled

Sasuke chuckled "your so impatient"

but readied himself as her fist skimmed his face and gently pushed her back

"stop being so gentle with me, I AM capable of fighting, so fight me properly" she yelled angrily

with that, Sasuke disappeared and re-appeared behind her. swinging his leg at her feet, Sakura jumped to doge and blocked the punch to her head with her arms. as she flipped in the air, she saw Sasuke's leg coming towards her back and produced a clone to swing her sideways. she grinned as Sasuke's leg made contact with the clone instead of her. As she landed, she ran foreword and engaged him in a battle of Tai Jutsu

Sasuke knew he had to be careful now, he knew Rose could gather chakra into her body parts to make her attacks more powerful. he thought he heard his arm pop out of its socket as Sakura finally landed a hit on him. he staggered back and Sakura cringed as she saw and heard Sasuke pop his arm back into place

"that's disgusting"

"I know" he smirked as he charged at her

she met his attack full on, the force throwing both of them backwards. Sakura gathered the chakra she needed into her feet and sprung foreword. surprised, Sasuke drew his katana foreword and held it in front of him.

His eyes widened as blood splattered across his face

'_**shit...**_'

**----------------------------------------------------**

**that be the end of chapter 18, I'm so not used to all this updating so quickly lol, at least I don't have coursework to worry about at the moment lol. well I hope you all enjoyed that, and as promised with my boyfriend, he 'should' update Head On A Mantelpiece pretty **_**soon**_** as well lol. reviews would be loved and cherished x.x.x and im 16 2morow!!!! oh yeah, 2 years tomorow and i will finally have my ANBU tattoo :D**


	19. The Blossom Escapes

**man you guys are so special you know, 3 updates lol, ive never updated this quickly before in my whole life of being a member of fanfic lol. so enjoy**

**-------------------------**

**Chapter 19****The Blossom Escapes**

3 cloaked figures stood ina tree, masking their chakra

"Deidara, scout the area" ordered the middle figure

"hai"

the figure on the left jumped foreward and disappeared into the night

"you sure this will work Itachi?" asked the figure on the right

Itachi remained silent

_'it better..._'

Sasori sighed at the older nins silence and seated himself on a branch. it would not be long until they began their attack.

-----------------------------------

Sakura winced in pain as the katana sliced through her knuckles. the blood flowing from her hand was an almost relieving feeling for her. she drew back her fist and swung her leg round to Sasuke, but tumbled as he caught it.

"stop it"

"w-why?"

"you'll faint if you lose too much blood"

"i'm fine"

to prove herself, Sakura stood up, only to fall against Sasuke's chest

"heal your hand" he ordered

"fine" she growled sitting down as her other hand pushed her chakra around, repairing the skin that had been broken.

after a few minutes, Sakura's hand was healed and scarless. casting a glance at Sasuke and seeing he was distracted, she drew out a kunai and swiped at his face. catching the movement out of the corner of his eye and just barley managed to swing his katana to block he oncoming weapon

"impaitent aren't we?"

"maybe" she purred sweetly

_'is she seducing me...again'_ Sasuke asked himself for the 2nd time that day

"Sasuke-kun" she mumbled pulling him towards her, their lips inches apart "i'm thirsty"

Sasuke couldnt take it anymore, her lips were just too tempting. he leaned foreward but was stopped as Sakura put a finger to his lips

knowing well why she stopped him, he took hold of her body and 'poofed' them both into his room

as the smoke cleared, his neck was attacked by a frenzy of kisses. then something weird happened. another pair of arms were sliding along his back as they pulled his shirt off. Sasuke glanced behind him and saw Rose smiling at him, looking foreward he saw her again beneath him.

_'a clone?...kinkey'_

a strangled moan escaped from his throat as the Sakura clone slid her fingers over his well defined chest and to the rim of his trousers.

_'if i can wear him out, i can escape this place_'

Sakura gulped slightly as she thought her plan through, just having recovered her memories moments ago, she was still slightly dizzy and light-headed.

**/flashback 1\**

_she gathered the chakra into her fist and sprung foreward, pushing her fist out infront of her._

_Sasuke held out his katana, but Sakura was going to fast to pull herself from the attack_

_As the metal collided with flesh, a muffled cry escaped Sakura's throat as she stared at the wound._

_it was then, all her memories came flooding back_

**/flashback 2\**

_**pink swayed against black as the fight continued. green avoided red as if she were tempted to look. Sakura feared him now more thn ever; and he was only toying with her**_

_**she drew a kunai, he drew a kunai, she threw a shuriken, he did the same**_

_**"stop mocking me!" she yelled**_

_**"then start fighting back" he yelled back**_

_**Sakura stalled before fuming with rage**_

_**"cant you see i'm trying? neglected by everyone, i'm not even from a ninja famil, but i tried, oh god did i try. i had to train myself to become who i am today, and even now its not enough. ive had no help fromn anyone!"**_

_**"i had no help from anyone, now look what ive become"**_

_**Sakura marched up to Itachi, and looked him right in the eye, all her fear gone and replaced with anger; and the sneer on her face never fading**_

_**"you forget Itachi, you have the one thing that i dont and never wioll bloody have!"**_

_**he raised an eyebrow, awaiting her answer**_

_**"a fucking bloodline! an ability that allows me to copy my opponents, to torture them in a severed reality for 72 hours, to enhance my eyesight so i can see through things and people's chakra points. i dont have any o that, but you do..."**_

_**Sakur hung her head and she dropped to her knees "and i envy you SO much..."**_

_**"then prove yourself"**_

_**"w-what?"**_

_**"land ONE hit on me; and you'll have proven yourself worthy"**_

_**without hesitating, Sakura stood and aimed a punch straight at his face. her voice caught in her throat as Itachi held out a kunai which split her knuckles. she regained her composture in less than a second, turning round in the blink of an eye, holding the same kunai which was still wedged between her knuckles at Itachi's chest. he remained still as Sakura pushed the kunai to his skin, making a tiny cut. but a cut was a cut, she had landed a hit on him; and Itachi was always loyal to his word.**_

**/end flashback 2\**

_other memories soon followed after that, all her knowledge, asll her skills were returning to her even though only a few seconds had passed by, it felt like an eternity to Sakura. and once she had regained everything, she knew at once, she had just made one big fucking mistake; and she had to escape._

__**end flashback 1\**

slowly, both Sakura's slipped Sasuke's trousers along his legs, until there laying on the bed. she felt him shiver as they cold hit his skin.

Sasuke let out a low growl as Sakura slid a leg between his, rubbing purpously against his groin.

he failed to notice the Sakura beneath him wink at the clone, who pushed a pressure point on his neck. the real Sakura let out a grunt as Sasuke's musceled body fell limp on hers. with some help from the clone, Sakura was able to push him off her and wriggle to the edge of the bed.

"i estimate 20 minutes until he wakes up"

the clone nodded

Sakura walked quickly round the room, gathering whatever she thought was useful. a backpack, kunai's, shuriken, a map of Sound, and some sheets titled **secret**. as she walked out the door she suddenly rememdered something in the library. but she would need Sasuke to get into the room. sighing, she walked back over to the bed, picking Sasuke's body up and rushed towards the library, praying she wouldnt meet anyone...but she did

"whats wrong with Sasuke-Kun?" hissed orochimaru

"we were training too hard and i damaged one of his organs, i need to go to the libray and revise the chemicals needed" she explained quickly

**(1)**"no! you must sta and wash my feet!"

Sakura broke down and started to cry

"but i wanna go to the library!"

Orochimaru cringed at the scream of the young girl

'_let me go fuck sake, time is running out'_ she thought as she threw the fake tantrum

"fine, fine..."

Sakura hushed up, bowed and ran off to the library

"her troublesome antics will end soon" he murmered as he slithered away

--------------------------------

Sakura reached the library and held Sasuke's hand to the seal, it tore and opened. she ran in, placing Sasuke on a chair and ran into the depths of the library. she emerged a moment later, with two books in hand and placed them in her ag. Sakura heard Sasuke stirred slightly and panicked. picking him and her bag up, she ran back to his room, this time not meeting anyone.

as she enetered, she lay him back down on his bed and undressed him, then she slightly opened her shirt. placing her bag under the bed, making sure it was well hidden. she then crawled over to Sasuke and slipped her head in the crook of his neck.

she heard him groan and move slightly, her 20 minutes were up

"what happened?" he asked groggily holding a hand to his head

"you fell asleep" smiled Sakura looking up at him sweetly

"Rose i..." 

"what Sasuke?"

"it's nothing, dont worry..."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, but let it pass, tonight she would be making her escape

---------------------------------

night fell and Sakura was exhausted, she didnt intend on being this tired but Sasuke was a tough opponent.

she had suggested they train again, and she had put up more than a decent fight to wear him out too

it had worked. Sasuke lay next to her with his arm wrapped snugly round her waist

Sakura cast a glance at the clock

_'11:58' _she read_ 'time to get ready'_

carefully, sge slipped from Sasuke's grasp and stood up quietly, pulling her jumper over her head, she then retrieveed her bag and slung it onto her back

casting a quick glance at Sasuke who was fast asleep, she slid through the door and tried to find the exit

_'why didnt i even think about looking for the exit befre?!'_

Sakura wrakced her brain as she ran though the numerous amounts of hallways

_'they all look the god damned same'_ she growled to herself as she passed yet another hallway whcih looked the same as the last

finally, sge reahced a corridor with different markings along the walls and ran down it

she could see it! the exit was so clear now. but just as she was free, she felt her body being slammed roughly into the side wall. openeing her hazy blue eyes, she ook a look at the thing standing before her

_**'shit...'**_

"what are you doing?" growled the voice

Sakura closed her eyes _'just go away'_

she felt him grab her cheek " look at me!"

she slowly opened her eyes, but didnt look him in the eye

"why wont you look at me dammit!?"

Sasuke slammed a kunai just beside her head, cutting a few strands of hair

Sakura watched in horror as the hair that fell from her head shimmered a bright pink as they fell

'_please say he didnt see, please say he didnt see...'_

"Sakura?"

_'he saw...'_

ever so slowly, Sakura opened her eyes revealing dark emerald orbs. Sasuke took a few steps back

"no...no it cant be you...it just cant..."

Sakura placed her hands together, dispelling the Gen Jutsu she had cast over herself; and Sasuke watched the pink take over the black as Sakura's hair retruned to its natural colour.

-------------------------------

"hm?" muttered Sasori

"what is it?" asked Itachi keeping an eye on Deidara with his sharingan

"the Gen Jutsu Sakura cast has been dispelled"

"so, if you've returned to normal then..."started Deidara

"Sakura has aswell! Move out now!" ordered Itachi speeding pff, the other 2 close behind

-----------------------------

"its me Sasuke"

Sakura inched closer to him as Sasuke placed her hand on her cheek

"it cant be...are you real?"

Sakura nodded as she drew out the pendant from around her neck, clicking it open for him to see

"Sakura..."

Sasuke paused as he heard movement coming from within the hideout, he then pushed Sakura foreward

"wha-?"

"you need to go - NOW!"

"but Sasuke i cant-"

"GO NOW!"

"but-"

Sakura was cut off as Sasuke drewa kunai and stabbed it into his thigh, then various other places. she instanslty leaned forweard to heal them, but he stopped her

"it has to look like you fought me"

"but your leg-"

there was more movement from behind them

"ill be fine"

Sasuke pushed her further to the exit, struggling with his leg

"why are you letting me go?"

he remained silent

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura i want you to know i wasnt myself _**then**_"

Sakura smiled and hugged him "i know Sasuke...i know"

"i know i can never have you, but i will **always** love you"

with that, Sasuke placed a quick but gently kiss on her lips

"now go!" he urged

Sakura wiped her tear rimmed eyes and ran into the forest. more tears fell as she fainly heard Sasuke and Orochimaru's voices from nehind her, but she didnt dare tur back.

blinded by her tears, Sakura failed to notice where she was going and crashed into something...hard? looking up, she met a pair of crimson eyes

wiping her tears, she looked closer at the face, only for more tears to come out as she leapt into her lovers arms.

"Sakura, its okay. your safe now, your with us" spoke Itachi's silky voice soothingly

Sakura glanced around to see the relieved faces of Sasori and Deidara.

"Sasori stay behind, Konoha ninja will be here soon. go to the border and tell them Sakura is safe now" ordered Itachi

the puppet master nodded and sped off in the opposite direction, while Deidara dn Itachi remained with Sakura

they then began their journey back to the Akatsuki hideout, not taking any chances staying another night in Sound

after a whilem Sakura's sobs quietened as she drifted off to sleep in Itachi's arms

_'you'll be home soon Sakura...i promise'_

_**---------------------------------**_

_**well there you have chapter 19, typing it up at 1:07am on my 16th birthday lol, my bf couldnt stay over and i still had his laptop and to i had nothing to do, so i thought what better than to update my story AGAIN lol still holidng out for those reviews, im only a few away from my 300 goal now, so keep em coming xxx**_

_**(1) that line was written by my mate, who knows a little about Naruto but not alot, but enjoys reading my story lol, so i purpously left that line in just for her tehe**_


	20. Home At Last

**Heya, feeling pretty shit at the moment, so I'm sorry if this chapters a tad sloppy, but I really can't be fucked right now, people n shit...**

**Chapter 20: Home At Last**

"Finally, we're here" groaned the hot headed blonde

Kakashi, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru had arrived on the border of Sound and were about to move forward when they sensed someone coming towards them.

Drawing their kunai's, the four ninja's jumped into the trees and waited. They were startled as Sasori leapt from the bushes, but they remained quiet.

"Come out, I know your there" ordered the red head

The four Konoha nin jumped down to greet the puppet master

"Where is Sakura?" demanded Naruto getting straight to the point

"Naruto calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! Sakura was the closest of any of my friends before she left to join your guys! I was in despair and grief for **5 fucking years!** Now she's missing again because of the same guy that made her leave before **and** the time before that! So don't tell me to-"

"Naruto, she's fine!!"

Naruto stopped abruptly and stood very still, staring at Sasori

"What did you-"

"I said she's fine, she's on her way back to the base right now"

"So, she's alive?" asked Neji hesitantly

Sasori nodded "we found her about an hour ago"

"Was she hurt?"

They all looked to the silver haired jonnin

"What? Am I not allowed to care for my ex-student?"

"So we came all this way for nothing? How troublesome" sighed Shikamaru

"Not at all, I'm sure Sakura would be very happy to see you"

"Let's go then" smiled Kakashi

"Sasori...?"

Said person turned to the blonde

"Yes?"

"What...what about Sasuke?" he mumbled

"We don't know anything about him"

Naruto nodded glumly and turned to follow the others

"We should be there about another hour after they arrive"

They all nodded and ran in the direction of the Akatsuki base

-

Sasuke grunted as his face hit the cold, hard floor

"I'm going to ask you again Sasuke, where is Rose?" demanded Orochimaru

"Don't you think if I knew I would've told you by now" spat Sasuke

Orochimaru struck him again and Sasuke stood up once again, taking deep breaths

"Look, she went to leave in the middle of the night, I caught her and she fought me, the only reason she escaped was because her stupid kunai hit the bone in my thigh"

Orochimaru snorted "very well, Kabuto heal his trivial injury. Then we shall resume your training"

Sasuke cringed as Kabuto poured a mixture of medicinal ingredients into his thigh, and then placed his hand upon it, quickening the healing process.

'_I need to get away from here...'_ thought Sasuke as he sat there contemplating his shitty life

-

"I...Itachi?" came a small voice

Said voice woke the sleeping Uchiha, who looked dreadfully tired; the lines on his face looking darker than usual

"Sakura?" he mumbled

The young girl nodded as her hand touched his cheek

"Please...say this is real..." she murmured

Itachi moved closer, brushing his lips against hers

"I **am **real"

Sakura smiled as she noticed Itachi had his arms securely wrapped around her body

"I love you Itachi" she whispered as her jade eyes fluttered shut

Itachi kissed her forehead "I love you too"

A few minutes later, he too was about to drift off to dream land, but not before the girl next to him sat bolt upright, looked at him and screamed.

He had to cover his mouth with her hand to get her to calm down

"Its okay, your home now"

"Home...? What about Sasuke?"

Itachi cringed "what about him?"

"He...he saved me" she whispered

"What?"

"He let me go..."

Itachi stared blankly at her _'why did you save her brother...?'_

"I...I think there's still good in him..." she trailed off

There was a few moments of silence before she shifted uncomfortably

"Itachi...I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"Not taking you with me. None of this would've happened if I didn't try to get back at you"

"For not telling you where I went?"

Sakura nodded slowly. She felt Itachi lift her chin up and her dark emerald eyes gazed into his dark black ones

"Guess I better make up for lost time then" he grinned as he planted his lips upon hers

Itachi could feel her hesitate for a moment before responding with an awakened passion. His tongue licked her bottom lip and as she gasped slightly, he swiftly pushed his tongue against hers.

'_He must be really sexually frustrated'_ she laughed to herself as his hands disposed of her shirt

Itachi admired her as she lay on the bed. Her pink hair flowing behind her head, her fishnet shirt covering her plump chest and a pair of shorts that adorned her legs, which was all she had on. The more he stared at her, the more lustful he became and he wanted her...badly.

With one quick movement of his hand, Sakura felt her fishnet shirt break open and her breasts bounced free.

She groaned immediately as Itachi took one of her already hard nipples into his mouth as his hand played with the other

"Ha-ah!"

Sakura's scream was like music to his ears; and it only turned him on more

Sakura failed to notice Itachi slip her shorts off her legs until a wave of pleasure coursed throughout her whole body.

Looking through hazy eyes, she looked down to see Itachi rubbing her clit lazily with his thumb. Pushing against her harder, he watched as his blossom threw her head backwards and her back arched beneath him.

Slipping a finger into her, Sakura moaned loudly and raked his back with her nails, her moans became louder and louder each time he pushed his finger that tiny bit deeper into her.

"You missed this didn't you, my blossom?" he whispered huskily against her throat, grazing it with his teeth at the same time

"Ita...Itachi...I..." her voice failed her as she felt a second finger enter her

"Yes?"

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes glazed with lust

"Your shirt off now!" she ordered

"Hm?"

He didn't have time to react as she flung herself on top of him and sliced his shirt open with one quick swipe of a small kunai

"Where do you keep those?" he chuckled

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

He knew she kept small weapons in the pockets of her boots and sometime under the pillows; and on more than one occasion she had jumped him with weapon in hand when he had came into her room unannounced.

"Ita-kun..." she purred licking along his chest

Itachi groaned as her tongue travelled lower down his stomach until she reached the waistband of his pants, where she ran her finger lazily along it.

"Sakura, stop tempting me" he growled

Crawling up his chest she licked his lips quickly

"Now why would I do that?" she smirked

Itachi went to pull her on top of him, but stopped as a loud voice suddenly entered the room

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN YOUR AWAKE!!..." Naruto looked at the two and quickly covered his eyes "OH MY GOD! MY POOR TAINTED EYES!!"

With a squeak Sakura fell off the other side of the bed while Itachi remained where he was. Sasori stepped in through the door, watching as Naruto ran out

"I guess we interrupted something, ne?"

Itachi glared at him "you think?"

He could also feel Sakura glaring at him from behind the bed

"What are they doing here?"

"They wanted to see Sakura, but I'll tell them to wait"

"No, it's okay" came a small voice

Both men looked towards the edge of the bed where Sakura's head popped up

"Give me 10 minutes"

Sasori nodded and left the room.

"Sorry Itachi, it'll have to wait" she sighed kissing his lips

Itachi growled fetching another shirt to wear. He then sat on the bed and watched as Sakura too pulled on some 'un-ripped' clothes.

"And what do you expect me to do while you're with them?"

Sakura smirked at him "go hand your report to Pein, have a shower, have a _wank_, I don't know"

Itachi continued to glare at her as she made her way back over to him. Leaning him onto the bed and kissing him deeply she whispered into his ear

"Give me **1 hour**"

And with that, she walked out the room and went to find her friends.

Sighing, Itachi looked up at the ceiling "suppose I better deal with myself first before I go to Pein" he mumbled referring to his...uhum...lower region.

"Stupid interruptions" he growled as he walked into the bathroom to take care of his 'business'

-

"Hey guys" mumbled Sakura as she walked into the room

Naruto averted her gaze, Shikamaru looked embarrassed, Neji was smirking and Kakashi greeted her with a big grin from underneath his mask.

"So, how're you all doing? Naruto?"

Naruto slowly turned towards her, his blush still evident on his cheeks

"Were you...and Itachi...about to..." he couldn't bring himself to say it

"Maybe we were so what?" she laughed

"But your only-"

"Naruto, I'm nearly 18, I can do what I want"

"but-"

"But what?" she asked growing impatient

"It's just weird"

"Okay, can we drop the subject of my sex life please" groaned Sakura and slapped her head

Naruto nodded quickly and tried to change the subject. He finally got to see Sakura naked, but it made him sad she wasn't with him, his childhood crush for her still lingered within him.

Luckily, someone did the changing for him. Kakashi to the rescue or what, ne?

"So, how did you escape sound?"

Her face saddened "Sasuke...he let me go..."

"But why?"

"I don't know really, but when I released my Gen Justu, he seemed really spooked that it was me"

"What Gen Jutsu?"

"The one I used to change mine and Sasori's appearances"

"You can do that?" asked Neji

Sakura nodded "yeah, I can"

Naruto's eyes sparkled; he seemed to have forgotten about the little incident a few minutes ago "Sakura-Chan, that's amazing!"

Sakura smiled sheepishly

"Where did you learn that?" came Kakashi's voice

"Pein taught it to me"

Naruto choked "THE Pein? The leader of the Akatsuki?"

Sakura nodded "he's actually really nice"

"Are you sure we're talking about the same guy here? That guy gives me the creeps"

"Yeah we are" she giggled "he saw my level of Gen Jutsu one time and thought I was worthy of learning it, he said it might save my life one time, he was right. Without it, I never would've gotten these"

She produced a few documents from a little bag, and placed them in Kakashi's hands.

"I stole these from Sasuke's room and the library when I was in Sound" she explained

As Kakashi flicked through them, he produced a small picture and held it up

"Who's this?"

Sakura looked at the photo and he noticed her eyes dim with sadness

"That's Kimi, Maki, Kida, me and...Sasuke"

"That's you? Wow you look so different" stared Naruto

"Well that is the idea of a disguise" she smiled

"This information will come in handy greatly. Are you sure you don't need it?" asked Kakashi

"I've already made copies for the Akatsuki; just make sure you get these to Tsunade"

"Will do, and Sakura?"

"Yeah"

"Take care of yourself"

"When have I ever done otherwise" she grinned

Naruto walked over to her and hugged her tightly "I'll...we'll miss you"

Sakura hugged him tighter "I'll come see you soon"

"I wish you could come back with us"

"Sometimes so did I, but this is my home now; and could never force myself to leave it. That is unless Itachi gets a stick shoved up his ass and turns into a psycho"

"What makes you think he doesn't?" but Naruto instantly regretted his question and felt quite ill

Sakura turned red and smacked him round the head "no, not like that you idiot!"

The others laughed as she walked them to the exit; and just as they were about to leave she suddenly remembered something

"NARUTO!" she called

"Hm? Yeah?"

He choked as she tackled him to the floor in a great big hug

"Thank you for the necklace"

Naruto smiled "glad you like it"

They both stood p and said their goodbyes once again. And then they were gone, just like that. Jumping through the trees, on their way home. **Home...** that was such a strong word.

Turning back to the base, she remembered the time and rushed around her room trying to get everything ready.

-

Handing his report to Pein, Itachi stood there looking rather fidgety; and Pein noticed

"Is everything alright Uchiha?"

"Yes leader-sama"

"Okay then. Your report seems fine. You are dismissed"

Itachi bowed and walked away, back to his and Sakura's room. Looking at the clock as he passed a hallway, he figured her hour was almost up; and he knew she was up to something; he just couldn't seem to figure out what.

As he neared their room, he could feel his temperature rising and himself become anxious as he placed his hand on the handle. Opening the door, his insides dropped as he stared at his blossom.

-

Sakura was satisfied with Itachi's reaction upon seeing her. She knew she had picked the right thing to wear to make him go wild, and she had just proved herself right.

She was lying on the bed in a pair of lacy black pants and bra, in the sexiest position she could think of. And that seemed to do it for Itachi; he was on her faster than you could say 'weasel'

Pushing her down onto the bed, Itachi kissed her roughly, grinding against her at the same time. Sakura could feel him hardening already, and that only turned her on more. Pushing him backwards, she grinned at him slyly

"Now, where were we before?"

He arched his back as her delicate finger made its way back down to his pants, where she slipped her hand beneath. Grabbing his cock, she gently stroked it, making him moan and squirm beneath her. Feeling him completely hard, she slipped his pants off his legs and licked along his thigh

"What are you doing?" he managed to groan out

"Only repaying you for the first time"

"Fucking minx..."

Sakura grinned. Figuring she had tortured him enough, she took him into her mouth and licked along his cock, earning a rather loud moan from its body's owner.

"Sak...ura!!"

He surprised her with how loud he was moaning, then again she **had** made the first move tonight, usually it was the other way round and he was usually torturing her first.

Placing her hands at the base of his cock, she slowly massaged him with one hand, while the other lightly stroked his thigh. Not being able to take much more, Itachi' hands buried themselves in Sakura's hair, making her bob her head up and down, which only added to his pleasure even more.

But before he could go over the edge, Sakura took him out of her mouth and began nibbling on his neck

"What's the matter Ita-kun? Am I too much for you?" she whispered into his neck

Itachi grabbed her waist and flipped her over, so she was lying on his back. Trailing kisses from her shoulder blade up to her ear, he murmured "not a chance"

Once again, his hand found itself between her legs, slowly rubbing against her skimpy underwear. Sakura reached behind her and grabbed his head, bringing it down to her neck where he nibbled lightly, before getting rougher with his mouth and hand.

Flipping her over once again, so she was back on the bed now, he stripped her of her lacy bra and took a nipple into his mouth. Sakura groaned and arched her back as he bit down on her, then began to suck

'_That's so gonna leave a bruise'_

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts as Itachi's hand slipped beneath her small underwear and rubbed her clit again

"Oh god, Itachi!"

Inserting a finger into her, she moaned louder and rubbed herself against him

"What's the matter Saku-chan? Am I too much for you?" he mimicked grinning as she gave him a half irritated look, but that didn't last long as he pumped in and out of her

He felt her dig her nails into his shoulders and kissed her roughly, he heard her groan loudly as his hand became wet with her liquid. Removing his fingers from her, he brought them up to his lips and licked them clean, Sakura watching him through half-lidded eyes.

"So sweet..." he murmured then moved towards her ear "and I want _more_"

Sakura didn't have time to react before his tongue was trailing down her sweaty body and to her dripping core, where he licked and suck her. Holding her squirming body down with one hand and keeping her thighs apart with the other. It wasn't long before she came again, right into his mouth. Where he licked her clean once again.

"Itachi!" she purred quietly

Itachi crawled back up to her face where he kissed her passionately, and pulled the covers over them

"Not tired already are you Ita-kun?" pouted Sakura

Itachi smirked and let her sit on his waist, slowly he pulled her down onto his throbbing member, already wet with pre cum. As he entered her, Sakura threw her head back as he filled her whole. Leaning forward, stretching her slightly, she moaned as Itachi kissed her flat stomach.

Moving her ever so slightly, Sakura began grinding into him, making him go deeper and deeper, until he hit that certain little spot that made her scream his name. Then he pushed her back against the bed and took control, thrusting into her harder each time, enjoying the sight of her breasts bouncing with each movement.

A few more thrusts and he could feel Sakura's walls clamp down on him, making him close to the edge again. With one final thrust, both bodies shook for a few moments, no screams were heard as Itachi silenced his blossom with a fiery kiss.

Withdrawing from her, he wrapped a tired arm around her body as Sakura snuggled closer to his body. Smiling Itachi kissed her head before whispering

"I love you"

Sakura yawned "I love you..._more_"

Watching her as she fell asleep, he thanked god he had her back in his arms. From now on, nothing would tear them apart; and Itachi would make sure of that

"_Sleep well my little blossom"_

_-_

**Bloody hell! That was the longest chapter I have wrote in AGES! I hope you all enjoyed the update, as i shall now be off to bed. Night night!**

**You know how much I love your reviews, especially when I'm so close to my goal of 300**

**See you all in the next chapter when it comes up**

**Bye-bye x.x.x**


End file.
